HOUSE MD 2ª PARTE HUDDYMUESCAS EN EL CORAZÓN
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: 2ª parte de mi fic continuo...Una semana después de su encuentro con Stacy, Gregory House recibe una llamada telefónica que le obligará a echar la vista atrás


**SEGUNDA PARTE - [HUDDY]**

"**MUESCAS EN EL CORAZÓN"**

**SEGUNDA PARTE - [HUDDY] - "MUESCAS EN EL CORAZÓN" ( versión definitiva)**

**( continuación del FAN FIC HOUSE MD –HOUCY- TENER Y NO TENER)**

**CAPITULO 1**

**Diez días después. ****Lunes, [19 de Noviembre de 2007]****, por la tarde:**

**Tras aquella semana movida, las aguas volvieron a su cauce. House retomó  
su vida sin más sobresaltos que los habituales, para relajarse convocó a  
sus compinches para su timba semanal de póquer, al igual que acudió a la  
lectura de las páginas de contactos de los periódicos cuando la ocasión lo  
requería. No estaba deprimido por la marcha de Stacy, desde luego, no  
como las otras veces…En rigor, pensaba que no fue un adiós sino más bien  
un hasta luego.**

**Por su parte, Cuddy y Wilson respiraron tranquilos puesto que no les  
agradaba en absoluto estar en la línea de fuego, con la sensación de  
encontrarse permanentemente en la cuerda floja.**

**En cuanto a los ducklings, seguían llevándose igual, ni bien ni mal sino todo  
lo contrario. House no se tomó la más mínima molestia en hablar  
seriamente con Cameron sobre su dimisión…La consideró una mera  
pataleta y no se puso a buscar un médico para reemplazarla. De hecho,  
nadie supo de aquella conversación ni por supuesto Cameron volvió a  
mencionar el asunto. Ajeno a esta cuestión, Chase aún tenía esperanzas de  
que su relación con Allison fructificara y Foreman seguía limitándose a  
observar.**

**Una vez pasada la amnistía, la guerra House – Cuddy estalló de nuevo. Lisa  
le abordó cuando cargaba las pilas en la farmacia:**

**C: ¡ Bendito Dios! ¡¡¡ Parezco tu madre!!!...Tienes consulta en menos de una  
hora…No pienso ir a tu despacho a recordártelo…  
H: ( peleando para abrir la vicodina)…Voy a tomar café, si termino a  
tiempo tal vez pueda satisfacerte…Por otra parte, ¿Cómo es posible que  
tengas a todos esos zangolotinos ociosos? ¡¡¡ Podrían aprender los valores  
esenciales del noble oficio de matasanos!!! …Compañerismo, solidaridad,  
podrían pasar mis consultas… ¡¡¡ ya es hora de que se enfrenten a la cruda  
realidad!!!  
C: No están ociosos…, están en sus clases teóricas  
H: Ya puestos, podrías enseñarles también el hondo significado de la  
compasión…( bajando el tono, como quien teme desvelar un secreto  
inconfesable): ¿Has considerado hacerles un análisis de semen? Tal vez  
alguno pueda echarte… ¿una mano?... He visto un rubio que…  
C: Desaparece de mi vista o te hago pasar las consultas de todos los  
médicos del hospital durante dos semanas…Te juro que te faltarán horas  
House…  
H: ( acelerando el paso hacia el ascensor): ¡¡¡ Adiós Cruella de Ville !!!**

**House no llegó a entrar en su departamento, James Wilson se interpuso  
en su camino y se vio obligado a acompañarle a su despacho:**

**W: ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
H: No sabría decirte…Normalmente me cuesta, sobre todo cuando tengo  
resaca…  
W: ¡¡¡ No te entiendo House!!! ¿Te besa y la dejas marchar sin más?  
H: ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? Podía haberla atado a una silla del  
despacho y habernos montado un sadomaso post funeral, pero me pareció  
demasiado aburrido. Además, ¡¡¡ ya ha pasado más de una semana y tú  
sigues dándome el coñazo!!!  
W:¡ Demonios sabes lo que quiero decir…!  
H: No, no lo sé. Y dudo que tú lo sepas…Disculpa, ¡¡¡tengo que irme a pasar  
consulta!!! La bruja mala del Oeste amenaza con atraparme para siempre.**

**En la consulta 1 una madre y su hija adolescente esperaban nerviosas:**

**H: Buenas tardes, soy el Dr. House, ustedes dirán  
Madre: Pues verá…  
Hija: Es que…  
H: Mmmmm…¡¡¡ No me digan más!!! (dirigiéndose a la chica): Te has  
quedado preñada y no quieres que lo sepa mami…  
Hija: (espantada): ¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!!!...Es que, tengo calambres,  
palpitaciones, y ….  
Madre: Ha menstruado fuera de fecha, es que claro, los exámenes  
trimestrales dan mucho estrés  
H: ¿Te ha sucedido esto más veces?  
Hija: ( sonrojada): No …, nunca. Es la primera vez, por eso venimos  
Madre: ( medio histérica): ¿Podría tener cáncer de ovarios?  
H: ( suspira): A ver, túmbate y súbete el jersey….( mirando la eco), tus  
ovarios parecen estar bien…Aun así te voy a derivar al ginecólogo  
Madre: ¿Para hacer más pruebas?  
H: ( mientras busca algo en uno de los cajones de la consulta): No….(a la  
joven): Toma…,te los daría de colores pero aquí no tenemos…  
Madre: ( indignada): ¿Condones? ¿Qué insinúa? …Apenas ha cumplido los  
15…¡¡¡¡ es usted un cretino!!!  
H: Tiene razón y usted una ingenua…¿Cuándo se puso el DIU?  
Madre: ( con asombro pero sin dejar de estar escandalizada): ¿Cómo  
sabe….?  
H: Es usted una irresponsable...No se deben dejar los medicamentos al  
alcance de los niños... Su hija ha estado tomándose sus píldoras  
anticonceptivas sin que usted lo supiera…, tal vez algunas que le quedaban  
...No suelen tener efectos secundarios pero no siempre es así…Se le  
acabaron antes de tiempo y no se atrevió a comprarlas por su cuenta... Si  
no se completa el ciclo pueden aparecer hemorragias…Debería usted  
saberlo, eran suyas.**

**La madre se queda estupefacta y la hija muda. House sale de la consulta  
no sin antes advertir a la muchacha:**

**H: La próxima vez que metas dile a tu churri que se ponga chubasquero…  
Las pastillas evitan el embarazo no las ETS**

**Aceleró su moto a tope una vez que salió de la zona del PPTH para llegar a  
casa lo antes posible. Estaba cansado, los últimos días le habían pasado  
factura. Tomaría un baño y se iría a la piltra más feliz que una lombriz.  
Como de costumbre, casi como un acto reflejo, hizo clic en el botón del  
contestador. Piiiiiiib:" Hola Greg, soy tu madre, ¿Cómo estás?. Te llamo  
para que sepas que estoy en el hospital, nada grave, yo no quería preocuparte ****sin motivo, pero tu padre insistió...Salgo en un par de días, ya hablamos. Cuídate. Te quiero".**

**CAPITULO 2**

**Por la mañana del ****martes, [20 de Noviembre de 2007]****, se levantó como  
nuevo y de excelente buen humor. El aviso de su madre le intranquilizaba  
un poco porque nunca se telefoneaban, a no ser que un ciclón hubiera  
arrasado la casa familiar, pero dado su mensaje resolvió no mortificarse y  
devolverle la llamada desde su despacho. No había aprendido y, aunque  
algunas veces le asaltaba la idea del fantasma de Tritter persiguiéndole, le  
dio gas a la moto. Estaba acabando noviembre y empezaba a refrescar más  
de la cuenta, pero todo se compensaba con la sensación de libertad que  
experimentaba dando caña al acelerador de su Honda Repsol. Cuando llegó  
a su oficina sus chicos estaban a la tarea:**

**H: Buenos días  
F: Hola. Chico de 7 años. Comportamiento agresivo  
H: ¿No será tu hermanito pequeño, verdad?  
Ch: ( con una sonrisa divertida): Tal vez le pase lo mismo que al canijo  
cabroncete que me mordió loco de amor por Cameron  
Cam: ¿Exceso de testosterona por tener un padre gilipollas? …No creo  
F: Puede ser una enfermedad neurológica  
H: Claro…¡ Qué vas a decir tú! Menos mal que no eres forense…  
Cam: La familia tiene antecedentes de problemas psiquiátricos  
F: Una adrenoleucodistrofia  
H: ¡¡¡ El aceite de la vida !!! ¡¡¡ Qué bonita película!!! La Sarandon estaba estupenda, el hijo no tanto…¿Qué más?  
Ch: Según el historial de su pediatra ha estado con psicólogos desde los 5  
años, pero hasta ahora no había manifestado agresividad, tan sólo un leve  
retraso en el colegio...  
Cam: ¿Podría ser Addison?...Sé que tan pequeño no es frecuente pero  
podría generar una respuesta autoinmune que…  
H: Veo que cada cual arrima el ascua a su sardina…  
Ch: No le han hecho pruebas adrenales  
F: No puedes ignorar el trastorno de la personalidad…  
H:Pues…**

**El teléfono interrumpió el debate. House lo ignoró pero finalmente no tuvo  
más remedio que contestar porque no paraba de sonar: "Greg House al  
habla,¿Dígame?"…"¿Cuándo?"… Los patitos, que habían seguido con el  
diferencial, cesaron bruscamente la conversación al ver que la cara de su  
jefe había cambiado de color. Se pudo escuchar el zumbido de una mosca  
cuando House colgó el auricular y salió precipitadamente del despacho sin  
decir esta boca es mía…Cuarenta minutos más tarde aún no había regresado y no estaba en el despacho de Wilson parloteando, de modo que  
Cameron decidió alertar a Cuddy:**

**C: ¡¡¡ Dios mío !!! Parecéis niños acusicas, no me extraña que necesite  
perderos de vista de vez en cuando…Andará en la azotea o con Wilson…  
Cam: No…no está con Wilson. Esto no es propio de House, si fuera una  
consulta tal vez, pero no suele dejar un diagnóstico a medias porque sí…,  
no dijo nada y salió escopetado…Algo ha pasado.  
C: Está bien…Organizaremos un dispositivo de búsqueda y captura...Le  
encontraremos …Si no se ha llevado su moto del parking no puede estar  
lejos…Ya me encargo yo. Vosotros seguid con el diferencial por favor…La  
actividad de un hospital no se puede parar cada vez que un loco sociópata  
hace alguna idiotez**

**De mala gana Cuddy inició la pesquisa como una digna sucesora de Los  
Ángeles de Charlie.. No se fiaba de Cameron y volvió a preguntar a Wilson  
que se unió al dispositivo. Finalmente cuando Cuddy hubo registrado de  
cabo a rabo el PPTH, su instinto la llevó a la morgue del hospital.  
Efectivamente ahí estaba, su voz sonaba rara cuando le dijo:**

**H: Me has encontrado…  
C: ¿Qué coño haces aquí?  
H: ( haciendo un esfuerzo supremo para mantener la calma): Pensé que  
este sería el único sitio en el que nadie me buscaría…Olvidaba que eras tan  
retorcida que acabarías por aparecer  
C: ( seria y preocupada): ¿ Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele la pierna?  
H: ( suspira largamente): No…Sólo me duele el alma…Mi madre se ha  
muerto  
Wilson entraba en ese momento en el depósito y alcanzó a escuchar la  
última frase de su amigo. James y Lisa cruzaron sus miradas antes de  
clavar sus pupilas en un House ausente y perdido. Nunca le habían visto  
así**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Estaba en estado de shock. Sentado en penumbra agarrado a su bastón  
con la mirada fija en un punto indefinido. El bote de vicodina que aquella  
mañana tenía a la mitad rodaba ya vacío por la estancia. No intercambiaron ni una palabra más en los minutos siguientes. Wilson supuso que necesitaría su amparo. Pero aquel hombre no era uno de sus pacientes, no era un extraño al que acabara de diagnosticar una enfermedad terrible, porque de ser así sabría cómo actuar. Estaba ante su colega, su amigo, el compañero de tantas batallas, y al cabo Wilson se preguntó cómo se podía consolar a alguien que era enemigo del retomó el control una vez pasados esos instantes de aturdimiento:**

**C: Tenemos que sacarle de aquí y no creo que sea buena idea que Foreman  
Chase y Cameron lo vean así.  
W: ¿Y dónde?  
C: En mi oficina, no sólo está en shock, se ha tomado la vicodina de golpe…  
Aún no le ha hecho efecto del todo. Por Dios bendito…  
W: ¿No querrás hacerle un lavado de estómago?...Es lo que procede…  
C: Lo sé…pero no…( le toma el pulso sin que se resista y ve que la  
respiración es constante): …¡¡¡ House tienes que vomitar!!!...( a Wilson):  
¡¡¡ Ayúdame a llevarle al baño!!!**

**Pesaba como un plomo, entre los dos a duras penas consiguieron llegar a  
los baños de enfermeros de la tercera planta, donde sabían que ninguno de  
sus empleados estaba. Cuando de milagro lograron su propósito, casi le  
arrastraron hasta el despacho de Cuddy. Cayó como un saco sobre el sofá.  
Cuddy le ayudó a acomodarse, y bajó las persianas de la habitación para  
después salir a hablar con Wilson no sin antes susurrarle: "Dale al busca si  
necesitas algo"…No obtuvo respuesta**

**C: Aún sigue colocado…  
W: ¿ Qué hacemos? ¿Tú crees que puede ir solo a Illinois? Tendría que  
estar toda la noche al volante si quiere estar allí mañana…  
C: ¿Quién habla de dejarle ir solo? Tú tienes llave de su casa, ve y coge un  
bolso de viaje con lo imprescindible, pasa por tu hotel y hazte la maleta. Yo  
haré lo mismo  
W: De acuerdo, tendría que ir en la moto de House…¿Sabes dónde tiene las  
llaves y el casco?...Volveré en autobús desde mi hotel  
C: En su despacho probablemente. Voy a por ellas, de paso hablo con los  
chicos**

**En el departamento de diagnosis a esas alturas el diferencial de aquella  
mañana había pasado a segundo plano y la conversación de Foreman  
Chase y Cameron se centraba en el misterio del día. Las especulaciones se  
terminaron cuando Cuddy irrumpió con gesto serio y les informó de las  
novedades**

**Cam: ( sin ocultar su preocupación): ¿Dónde está?  
C: ( agobiada): Durmiendo en mi despacho…está colgado. Se tomó todo el  
bote de vicodina. Necesito que alguien se quede con él mientras voy a mi  
casa. Wilson y yo vamos a llevarle a Illinois, no está en condiciones de…  
Cam: ( cortándola): ¿Pensabais iros sin decírnoslo?  
C: ¡¡¡ Por supuesto que no!!! Pero no pensábamos que querríais venir  
Cam: ( decidida): No es una cuestión de querer o no ( a Chase y Foreman):  
Preparad todo mientras yo me quedo con House. Foreman, iremos en tu  
coche. Id a vuestras casas…( y añadió algo que en otras circunstancias  
jamás habría desvelado): Chase, en tu armario hay ropa mía, tráemela**

**Los dos se miraron anonadados mientras Cameron y Cuddy abandonaban  
el despacho en distintas direcciones pero con el mismo propósito, salvar al  
hombre que amaban.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**Dos coches con tres personas en cada uno. Finalmente habían conseguido  
ponerse de acuerdo. Los ducklings tan sólo se quedarían a la Misa y al  
entierro, una mera cuestión de cortesía para Foreman, piedad para  
Cameron y sentido práctico para Chase, al contrario que Wilson y Cuddy  
que esperarían al día siguiente para volver con House. La situación era  
bastante distinta en los dos vehículos:**

**Coche de Foreman:**

**Nadie había dicho nada, Foreman estaba al volante mientras Cameron,  
sentada junto a Chase, dormía acurrucada en su asiento. Robert no podía  
dormir y finalmente abrió la boca:**

**Ch: Es curioso…  
F: ¿El qué?  
Ch: Sabemos conducir, no hacía falta que vinieras… Llevamos trabajando  
más de tres años juntos y siempre consigues sorprenderme…  
F: ¿Sí, verdad? Vosotros dos en cambio nunca me sorprendéis. Ella  
perdería las bragas a un chasquido de sus dedos y tú eres el  
recomendadillo trepa de siempre...No haces otra cosa que darle jabón y  
ahora, para colmo, rematarás...Eres tan imbécil que piensas que un entierro  
vale un ascenso  
Ch: A estas alturas no te digo por dónde se pasa House la recomendación…  
No se casa con nadie, si no hubiera servido para el puesto me habría dado  
una patada en el trasero con la mayor de sus sonrisas. Pudo despedirme  
cuando el asunto de Vogler y cuando metí la pata con aquella paciente y no  
lo hizo…Lo mismo que a ti  
F: Cierto…Olvidaba que además eres un chivato  
Ch: Prefiero ser un trepa que hace la rosca a House de vez en cuando que  
un cagón miedoso…Si tanto te gusta el desafío debiste marcharte cuando  
tu añorado jefe, el Dr. Hamilton, te ofreció volver a California. Estuviste  
tentado pero no tuviste huevos para enfrentarte a House. Huy síiiiiii…¡¡¡ si  
te enfrentaste a House, incluso llegaste a dimitir!!!... ¿Qué cojones haces  
aquí desvelándote por un tipo al que odias?… Chico, no hacía falta montar  
tanto pollo para conseguir que te hiciéramos una fiesta …  
F: ¡Vaya, el listillo del grupo…! Conoces mis motivaciones mejor que yo…  
Ch: Te quedas para ver si descubres en él un rastro mínimo de  
humanidad…la curiosidad te puede. No quieres que sea tan cabrón como  
parece, eso te daría alguna esperanza, porque en el fondo sois iguales.  
Foreman no respondió e hizo un mohín cercano a una leve sonrisa. Ese fue  
el mismo argumento que House había utilizado para hacerle desistir  
cuando le anunció que se despedía.**

**Coche de Wilson:**

**James conducía aunque siempre odió hacer viajes nocturnos, pero estaba  
determinado, desde la aventura con el comatoso revivido, a que ningún  
mortal que no fuera él mismo volviera a tocar su automóvil. Cuando  
observó un segundo por el retrovisor a la pareja que llevaba detrás no  
pudo por menos que sonreír, House dormía como un niño sobre el hombro  
de Cuddy mientras ella daba cabezadas a ratos intentando moverse lo  
menos posible para no despertarle.**

**Llegaron a primera hora de la mañana del ****miércoles [21 de Noviembre de  
2007]****. Foreman Chase y Cameron se fueron a un hotelito de la localidad,  
mientras que Wilson y Cuddy se dirigieron a casa de la tía de House, Sarah.  
Ella se había encargado de todos los trámites del duelo junto con el padre  
de Greg puesto que eran los únicos familiares, aparte del nefrólogo, que le  
quedaban a la infausta mujer. House había avisado de su llegada y su tía  
insistió en alojar a Cuddy y Wilson. El motor paró al mismo tiempo que  
House suspiró largamente, Wilson cargó el exiguo equipaje de los tres  
mientras Cuddy ayudaba a House a bajar del coche:**

**H: Puedo solo…  
C: Shiiiissssssssssss, te ha costado un triunfo espabilarte para llamar a tu  
tía, estás amodorrado y entumecido, así que por una vez vas a hacer lo que  
yo diga sin rezongar. Coge mi brazo.**

**Antes de que pudieran siquiera llamar al timbre, una mujer les esperaba en  
el umbral de la puerta. Era alta, delgada, de piel blanca bastante bien  
cuidada y de unos asombrosos ojos azules. Dejó que los tres visitantes se  
adentraran en la casa para salvarles de posibles miradas indiscretas.**

**Sa: (Sarah)( muy amable): Bienvenidos, usted debe ser el doctor Wilson. Y  
usted la célebre Lisa Cuddy…Gregory siempre nos habló maravillas de  
usted…  
C: ( asombrada): ¿De veras?...Gracias por recibirnos en su casa en estas  
circunstancias, es un gesto que le honra, tanto James como yo lamentamos  
mucho la muerte de su hermana  
Sa: ( buscando al tercero en discordia): ¿Gregory?**

**Le miró de arriba abajo sin saber muy bien qué decir. Por supuesto, estaba  
al tanto de los últimos años de vida atribulada que había tenido el  
nefrólogo, pero por la expresión de su cara Lisa y James supieron que era  
la primera vez que se veían en mucho tiempo. Sarah no pudo reprimir un  
gesto de compasión y ternura cuando el doctor se acercó cojeando para  
saludarla:**

**H: ( temblando): Hola tía Sarah, me alegro de verte…  
****Sa: (lo mismo, mirándole a los ojos): Yo también Greg…yo también**

**Se abrazaron con fuerza, Sarah acarició y besó a su sobrino con desespero,  
temiendo que aquel hombre no fuera real y que su figura se volatilizara  
antes de que pudiera siquiera rozarle, ante la mirada incómoda de Wilson y  
Cuddy, que no sabían muy bien qué hacer. Optaron por retirarse  
discretamente. Era la primera vez en su vida que veían llorar a Gregory  
House.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**Aun rendidos no rehusaron la taza de café humeante recién hecho  
acompañada de algo ligero para picar, estaban prácticamente desmayados  
y cuando Sarah supo su llegada dispuso todo con diligencia:**

**Sa: Lo he arreglado lo mejor que he podido…, ha sido todo tan repentino.  
(Dirigiéndose a Cuddy y Wilson): Pueden dejar sus maletas en la  
habitación del fondo del pasillo, era la de Greg cuando vivía conmigo…La  
verdad es que hacen ustedes una magnífica pareja. A Gregory le instalé en  
el cuarto de invitados, la habitación contigua a la suya. El baño a la  
izquierda, si necesitan algo no tienen más que decírmelo**

**Las miradas de los dos eran un poema. "¿Sarah creía que…?".Instintivamente miraron a su amigo "No, no era posible que House…".Aun así no se atrevieron a decir nada, conscientes de que apenas iban a dormir, y llevaron su equipaje a su alojamiento sin rechistar momento que House aprovechó para hablar con su tía:**

**H: ¿Y mi padre? ¿Ha huido como siempre?  
Sa: Está en el tanatorio…  
H: No ha tenido huevos para venir aquí a esperarme…, típico de él  
Sa: No se ha separado de Blythe ni un sólo momento…Ni siquiera ha  
querido volver a vuestra casa…  
H: Pues bueno, ya le veré en el entierro, no pienso pisar la Iglesia ni, por  
supuesto, la funeraria. La representación de la muerte y el falso dolor es  
siempre algo obsceno y grotesco. La muerte en sí misma lo es.  
Sa: Hazlo por mí…Ve a verle al velatorio. A tu madre también le hubiera  
gustado que estuvieras en el responso…Paul Norman será el oficiante, ha  
venido expresamente para eso. Era tu mejor amigo...y estoy segura de que  
le gustaría verte…  
H: ¿Sigue siendo cura? ¡¡¡ Vaya, vaya!!! ¡¡¡ Quién lo hubiera dicho !!!  
Sa: Sí…Las cosas nunca salen como uno se espera…  
H: ( se da por aludido pero no dice nada al respecto, tan sólo se levanta,  
haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, y besa a su tía en la frente) : Gracias por  
esto… Voy a darme una ducha, tendré que estar presentable para entrar en  
el Reino de Dios.**

**Les dio tiempo a descansar y arreglarse antes de partir a la capilla…House  
acababa de salir de la ducha cuando tocaron su puerta:**

**W: ¡¡¡ House, soy yo, Wilson!!!  
H: Pasa…¿Desde cuándo se llama a las puertas entre amigos?  
W: ( le mira): La ducha no ha mejorado mucho tu aspecto…  
H: Ni lo pretendo, déjame que me vista al menos…¿Cómo cojones has  
hecho mi maleta?...¡¡¡ No encuentro nada!!!  
W: Como todo el mundo la hace, por capas, con cada cosa colocada como  
Dios manda…  
H: ( agobiado): Pues manda muy mal el menda… ¿Dónde has metido mi  
ropa interior? …(entra en el baño dejando la puerta entreabierta): ¿Crees  
que les importará que vaya al funeral como una tahitiana de Gauguin?  
W: ( suspira): Venía a prestarte mi maquina de afeitar no a buscar tus  
calzoncillos…¡¡¡ Toma, calamidad!!!!!!!  
H: Los cacé al vuelo, ….¡¡¡¡ Jimmy los de topos no!!!!!!!!!  
W: Lo siento, no hay elección, si hubieras conservado a mi asistenta no te  
pasarían estas cosas**

**Al rato sale impecable, encorbatado y sin la barba de tres días, espera que  
Wilson le dé su aprobación:**

**H: ¿ Qué tal estoy?...El traje que elegiste compensa la pifia de mis  
gayumbos  
W: Impresionante…, casi consigues parecer una persona respetable si no  
fuera porque tienes el nudo de la corbata en el cogote…Deja que te ayude  
H: ( con gesto de fastidio pero condescendiente) : Me haces sentir como un  
inútil…  
W: ( ajustándole la corbata): Eres todo menos inútil House…( se pone  
serio): ¿Cómo te encuentras? No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar y  
yo…siento…  
H : ( falsamente cortante porque el pudor le puede): Wilson, lo sé. Tú  
sientes la muerte hasta de tus pacientes…doy por sentado que la de mamá  
también te afecta…( se echa mano a la pierna) : ¿Has traído vicodina?**

**Wilson no dice nada y sale contrariado de la estancia, no obstante, escucha  
claramente el último comentario de su amigo:**

**H: Es bueno que compartas habitación con Cuddy…Recuérdale que vamos a  
Misa y no a un cabaret para que no se vista como una puta**

**CAPITULO 6**

**Para alguien como él, agnóstico convencido cuando menos, aquella  
mañana en el sitio que le vio nacer representó su Vía Crucis particular.  
Tuvo que concentrarse para intentar no caerse cuando el coche de Wilson  
paró su motor frente al pequeño edificio de pompas fúnebres porque ni  
James ni Lisa habían incluido la vicodina en su equipaje. La pierna  
comenzaba a molestarle.**

**Wilson y Cuddy decidieron esperar en la entrada, junto con la tía Sarah,  
porque supusieron que tal vez House necesitara un momento de intimidad  
con su familia más cercana, que en ese momento se reducía a su padre, lo  
cual, pensaban, no dejaba de ser un sarcasmo.**

**John House permanecía sentado y en silencio, en una sala semivacía pues  
sus convecinos se dirigían ya a la Misa que se celebraba en la parroquia  
contigua, y no se inmutó cuando percibió el sonido más o menos  
acompasado de la goma del bastón de su hijo chocando contra el parqué.  
Sólo se levantó cuando Greg llegó a su altura. Se miraron un segundo como  
si no se conocieran, no reaccionaban, finalmente un leve abrazo y apretón  
de manos les sirvió de saludo:**

**JH: Greg…  
H: Hola…  
JH: ¿Cuándo has llegado?  
H: Hace apenas 5 horas  
JH: No esperaba verte aquí…  
H: Yo tampoco esperaba verme…¿Dónde está?  
JH: En esa salita de ahí…¿Quieres verla…?  
H: ¿Cambiaría algo?...Te veré luego...**

**En el vestíbulo seguían esperando los doctores y Sarah que se sorprendieron cuando, ni tan siquiera 10 minutos después de llegar, House  
se hacía ver en la salida**

**Sa: ( ansiosa): ¿Cómo ha ido?  
H: ( más que lacónico): Ha ido…**

**Minutos más tarde entraba en la Iglesia del brazo de su tía. La cojera se  
hacía aún más ostensible porque el dolor aumentaba. Cuddy y Wilson se  
percataron de ello, lo mismo que lo hicieron todos los asistentes al funeral.  
El creciente malestar no le impidió mirar a Cameron que, sentada en uno  
de los bancos junto con Chase y Foreman, le tocó el brazo en señal  
inequívoca de ánimo.**

**Finalmente ocupó su asiento. La voz de Paul Norman, el sacerdote y amigo  
de infancia, le sonó metálica y anodina por la deficiente acústica del  
templo, y cuando el cura comenzó a alabar las virtudes de la fallecida el  
nefrólogo empezó a divagar.**

**Miró las caras de los asistentes y creyó reconocer a algunos de ellos.  
Realmente era un acto de autoflagelación pública. ¿Para qué demonios  
estaban allí?...Desde luego, no para dar satisfacción a la protagonista del  
evento, y mucho menos para reafirmar sus creencias religiosas. La mayoría  
de ellos no pisaba el santuario más que en los casos "BBC" ( bodas,  
bautizos y comuniones), pero un funeral era mucho más interesante.  
Prácticamente estaban todos los conocidos y vecinos que seguían viviendo  
en la zona, e incluso creyó distinguir a compañeros de su padre en el  
Cuerpo de Marines a los que no había visto desde que era un adolescente.  
Personas del pasado, que habían formado parte de su vida, pero que  
fueron eliminadas por el ciclón del tiempo y de la memoria selectiva y que  
en ese momento se mostraban ante él como una colección de diapositivas  
de caras compungidas, escrutándolo. Ahí precisamente estaba el quid.  
Querían ver la llegada del hijo pródigo, su vuelta al redil. Si era verdad que  
era un médico tan prestigioso, o si por el contrario era aún más miserable  
que ellos mismos. O peor todavía,si se trataba de un médico prestigioso y  
miserable. Querían medir su dolor, puntuarle del uno al diez, como en una  
escala semejante a la que se utiliza cuando suceden los terremotos, algo  
que le molestaba sobremanera porque ni siquiera él sabía cuantificarlo.**

**"Daos fraternalmente la Paz". Al oír estas palabras, que ponían fin al  
primer acto de contrición, Greg House despertó de su reflexión. Estaba  
sudando. Tuvo unos segundos de pánico cuando, al intentar levantarse,  
comprobó que tenía calambres y dolor lumbar, pero logró disimularlo. Su  
amigo se acercaba a saludarle:**

**Paul Norman (PN, sacerdote) : Hola Gregory…  
H: Hola Little. Eres la única persona, aparte de tía Sarah, a la que me  
alegro de ver.  
PN: Te preguntaría cómo estás pero sería una solemne idiotez, y  
conociéndote me currarías con el bastón.  
H: Me sorprende que guardes el voto de castidad...  
PN: ¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que hago tal cosa?...**

**Se abrazaron con un gesto de complicidad infinita y por segunda vez desde  
que llegó Greg House se sintió como en casa, protegido, a salvo del mundo  
que se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Tuvieron tiempo para intercambiarse  
los teléfonos, Paul le sugirió que se quedara unos días, afortunadamente  
tenía coartada encarnada en Wilson y Cuddy que le esperaban ya a la  
salida.**

**C: ¿Estás bien?  
H: Vámonos de aquí…Aún me queda el segundo acto. Lástima que no os  
reservé entradas para que presenciéis mi crucifixión.  
Tenía que reconocerlo. El hábito no hacía al monje. Paul Norman no había  
cambiado. Era hábil, perspicaz, condenadamente divertido y muy  
inteligente.**

**No hizo falta que su amigo le insinuara un entierro exprés. Le fue  
suficiente comprobar la cara desencajada de Greg a su llegada al  
cementerio para saber que tenía que abreviar sin que se le notaran las  
prisas**

**John House no se sentía molesto por no haber hablado con su hijo, pero  
mirando a los asistentes al último adiós de su esposa, ambos comenzaron  
una conversación muy reveladora:**

**JH: Ya están juntos…  
H: Sí…¿Qué pena, verdad?...Estoy seguro de que darías tu brazo derecho  
porque fuera yo quien estuviera bajo esa losa y no…  
JH: Yo la quería…  
H: Claro…como todo el mundo …**

**Ambos miraron al frente en un acto telepático dual …Ahí estaban los  
marines y los amigos de John House. Al igual que Sarah, los ducklings,  
Cuddy y Wilson, guardaban un respetuoso silencio. House sonrió y, como si  
le hubiera leído el pensamiento, su padre empezó a soltar tralla,  
consciente de que más tarde no tendría la más mínima oportunidad de  
hacerlo**

**JH: Míralos…Nunca me han fallado…Algunos están lisiados como tú… Te  
crees mejor que ellos pero no lo eres.  
H: Claro. Dieron sus piernas por La Patria... Sus sufrimientos tienen  
sentido… (el padre le mira con una expresión indefinible, mientras  
continúa su argumento): Ella ya no se interpone entre nosotros…No le  
haremos daño. No tienes que disimular ni yo tengo que  
decir lo que pensamos, sin teatro...No es un secreto que no me puedes ni ver…A mí tampoco me caes bien, siempre he sabido que a tus ojos yo sólo soy un colgado de mierda que me he buscado todas las desgracias que me ocurren.  
JH: A las pruebas me remito Greg...Ellos tienen familia, una esposa, hijos y  
gente que les quiere. ¿Qué tienes tú?...Un bastón, un bote de pastillas y  
alguna mujer que te quiera previo pago. Lucharon como valientes en  
Vietnam y Corea y no les importó pagar el precio...Van por la vida con la  
frente bien alta...  
H: Seguro... se les da bien... Alzar la cabeza es lo que cuenta...Es lo  
primero que aprenden antes de convertirse en unos gilipollas dentro del  
rebaño...Ah bueno, se me olvidaba que también saben tocar la  
corneta para despertar a la tropa...  
JH: Dime...¿Qué has hecho tú?¿ Comprarte una moto?...Algunos han  
perdido a sus hijos en Irak y no les he visto lucir sus miserias como a ti...  
H: Padre, la auténtica miseria se lleva en el alma. Por eso no se ve. Tú  
deberías saberlo bien.  
JH: ( amenazante): Porque respeto a tu madre, si no te partiría la cara aquí  
mismo.  
H: ( ácido): ¡¡¡Qué pena que no tenga 15 años para darte ese gusto!!!  
JH: ( riguroso): Estoy en lo cierto. No has sido ni serás digno de ella  
H: ( tajante): Prefiero ser indigno de ella que digno de ti.**

**Ésas fueron las últimas palabras que tuvo con su padre, John se marchó  
sin más, apenas terminado el trámite. Greg House sintió un alivio infinito  
cuando por fin se quedó solo unos minutos. Observó el lugar de descanso  
definitivo de su madre y agradeció que su tía no hubiera dado pábulo a la  
ostentación. Tan sólo unos ramos de rosas blancas, las preferidas de  
Blythe, reposaban sobre el mármol. El doctor se agachó y cogió una de  
ellas para colocarla en la sepultura contigua. En la lápida se podía leer  
"ANTHONY HOUSE 1955-1967". Era la primera vez que veía esa tumba de  
forma consciente, pero no le impresionó. Tan sólo alcanzó a pronunciar  
una frase con la que consideró que las cuentas quedaban saldadas  
definitivamente: "Descansa en paz, hermano"**

**CAPITULO 7**

**Ese mismo miércoles, nada más terminado el entierro, los ducklings  
emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a Princeton. Las normas mínimas de  
educación hubieran exigido un breve encuentro con su jefe, pero dada la  
situación que llegaron a presenciar en el cementerio, decidieron poner  
kilómetros de por medio. Ninguno de los tres habló, tal vez pensativos, tal  
vez impresionados por lo que acababan de vivir en las últimas 24 horas,  
hasta que Foreman sentenció resuelto:**

**F: ¡¡¡ No pienso extenderle una receta más en la vida, aunque me lo pida de  
rodillas!!! ¡¡¡ Que se joda y sufra hasta que reviente…!!!.. y vosotros  
deberíais hacer lo mismo si de verdad os queda algo de cordura. ¿Os  
habéis dado cuenta cómo miraba a los amigos de su padre?  
Cam: ( ofendida): ¿Es que nunca has perdido a alguien a quien quieres? ¡  
Estaba pasándolo mal, tal vez como nunca en su vida!  
F: Sí…ya lo he visto, parloteando como una puta cotorra durante todo el  
entierro, no respeta ni a su propia madre.  
Cam: Fue el único momento que pudo estar con su padre.  
F: Sí, ya se sabe …el amor paterno filial…Es tan cabrón que ni siquiera se  
despidieron…  
Ch: (pensativo): Eso nos ha pasado a muchos…¿alguien sabe quién es  
Anthony House?**

**Al mismo tiempo Wilson y Cuddy volvían a casa de tía Sarah. Una vez que  
lograron convencer a Greg para que se acostara un rato ellos se metieron  
en su habitación para tomar una decisión sobre su amigo:**

**C: ¿Qué hacemos? No tenemos vicodina y en cualquier caso sería una  
irresponsabilidad dársela con la de pastillas que tomó.  
W: ¡¡¡ Tú y tus ideas!!! No tomó tantas, si hubiera sido así se nos habría  
muerto en el baño mientras se las hicimos vomitar…¡¡¡ Te lo  
dije!!!...Debiste hacerle un lavado gástrico o darle un laxante. Me  
sorprende que no se le haya deprimido la respiración…Además no  
podemos darle nada, nuestras recetas no son válidas en Illinois, y dados  
mis antecedentes no puedo arriesgarme. Los de la DEA no vendrían a  
felicitarme precisamente, me quitarían la licencia de forma definitiva.  
Tendrá que comerse el mono a pelo hasta mañana por lo menos. A lo mejor  
no hay mal que por bien no venga.  
C: ( con cara de ternera degollada): Parece que no conoces a House…  
¿Crees que nos hubiera dejado hacerle un lavado estomacal?. La cuestión  
es ¿Qué hacemos cuando lleguemos a Princeton?, yo no le veo bien Wilson.  
¿Crees que es un buen momento para dejarle solo?  
W: ( desconcertado): ¿Insinúas que pueda cometer una tontería?  
C: ( enfadada hace un sarcasmo): No James…¡¡¡ House es un ejemplo de  
mesura !!! La última gracia con la que nos obsequió fue mezclar la  
oxicodona de tu paciente con whisky…  
W: (dubitativo): Supongo que podría trasladarme a vivir a su casa de  
nuevo, puedo ponerle una excusa, decir que me he cansado de vivir en el  
hotel…  
C: ( niega): No cuela…Sabría al segundo que estábamos espiándole y se  
cerraría en banda.  
W: ( dando la única alternativa posible): Entonces no nos queda otra que  
turnarnos y pasar los primeros días con él, tanto si quiere como si no  
C: ( tranquilizando al oncólogo): Ahora no te va a poner pegas, tiene  
demasiados dolores como para contrariar a nadie.**

**Cenaron temprano y se fueron a descansar. Había sido una jornada muy  
larga e intensa y al día siguiente debían regresar a New Jersey. House  
apenas podía moverse, tumbado en la cama de lado trataba en vano de  
aliviar su columna vertebral, convulsionado de dolor, tenía fiebre y  
náuseas, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder controlar su esfínter, así que  
cuando Sarah llamó a la puerta de su habitación tuvo que hacer un  
esfuerzo titánico para contestar:**

**H: Adelante…  
Sa: Greg… ¿estás bien?  
H: ( recomponiendo el gesto para no preocuparla): Sí tía Sarah, no te  
apures…todo va como la seda  
Sa: (tratándole como a un crío, le toca la frente): ¡¡¡ Pero vida mía, estás  
ardiendo!!!, ¿Te traigo una pastilla?  
H: No, a no ser que sea de cianuro…¿Qué son esas cajas?  
Sa: Verás…, tu madre me pidió que hiciera limpieza en el desván de  
vuestra casa, aprovechando que ella…, que ella no estaba. Encontré un  
montón de cosas tuyas que pensé que querrías tener…, ¡¡¡ es increíble lo  
que podemos llegar a guardar…!!!**

**Un sexto sentido, esa intuición que tanto le había ayudado en la vida y  
había hecho de él un médico tan singular, le advirtió que su tía le estaba  
mintiendo, pero ni siquiera se lo llegó a sugerir. Sin embargo, algo  
contenido en las cajas le llamó la atención y antes de que Sarah  
abandonara la estancia, le rogó casi delirando:**

**H: Dásela a Lisa…Creo que le gustará tenerla**

**En la habitación contigua las cosas no andaban mucho mejor, ambos  
médicos llevaban casi 36 horas sin apenas descansar, Cuddy había tomado  
una ducha y estaba en pijama recostada en la cama y James Wilson estaba  
haciendo lo propio, de forma que cuando Sarah apareció por allí Lisa  
estaba sola:**

**Sa: Disculpe Dra Cuddy, no sabía si ya estaban dormidos  
C: El doctor Wil…, mi marido está ahora tomando un baño, no tardaremos  
en irnos a la cama, mañana tiene que conducir todo el día.  
Sa: (con voz entrecortada): No hubiera venido de no ser por Gregory…Sé  
que no debo llorar, pero él es como un hijo para mí….William y yo no  
tuvimos descendencia de modo que nos encargamos de él cuando pasó lo  
que pasó como favor a mi hermana… Se han portado tan bien con Greg  
acompañándolo.... Sé que a veces puede ser un poco arisco…, pero es buen  
muchacho…  
C: ( con ternura ): No se preocupe, no tiene que apurarse por nada, llore si  
lo necesita. Somos nosotros los que debemos estarle agradecidos…  
Sa: Cuídenlo, ustedes son su única familia en Princeton y créame, les va a  
necesitar aunque no se lo diga…Yo venía a darle esto, Greg me pidió que  
se lo trajera…Que pasen buena noche…**

**Lisa Cuddy miró la foto y una sacudida, como una descarga eléctrica, le  
recorrió el cuerpo. De repente, el pasado apareció frente a ella y se hizo  
más presente que nunca. Un halo de nostalgia la invadió y no pudo evitar  
que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas al recordar aquellos tiempos felices.  
Gregory House, 15 años antes, elegantemente vestido lucía sonriente  
estrechando por la cintura a una joven recién doctorada en medicina.**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Cuando Wilson apareció en el dormitorio creyó encontrarse con una de las  
descendientes de María Magdalena . Prefirió mantener la boca cerrada y no preguntar, sólo se sentó y esperó a que la doctora dijera lo que tuviera que decir, resignado a pasar otra noche en blanco. Ella le dio la foto.**

**W: (tras mirarla unos segundos): House y tú el día de la fiesta del  
doctorado…Estás guapa…,¡¡¡ Dios mío, hasta él lo está !!!…, ¿ ver esta foto  
te ha puesto así?  
C: (encogiéndose de hombros y sonándose la nariz): ¿Qué quieres que te  
diga? ¿Que la vida es un asco?**

**James Wilson se sonrió, esas palabras eran muy recurrentes en el tipo que  
dormía en la habitación contigua pero nunca las había oído en boca de Lisa  
Cuddy**

**W: No quiero que digas nada…,( mirándole las piernas con descaro), nada  
que no quieras decir…  
C: James, ¿estás tratando de ligarme?  
W: Ehhhhhhhhhh. Noooooo. Es decir… La situación…, los dos aquí, en una  
casa desconocida, en pijama…( rascándose la cabeza): Supongo que House  
tiene razón…, llevo demasiado tiempo solo, bueno él me lo dijo con otras  
palabras…"Jimmy necesitas sexo, pero no con alguien parecido a tus ex,  
busca a una que tenga más coeficiente intelectual que un chimpancé"  
C: (ríe sarcástica): ¿Y piensas que yo soy la candidata perfecta?... Es muy  
amable de tu parte…, (bromeando) mañana tramitaré tu despido…(se  
pone seria), me sorprende que House no te haya contado nada…  
W: Sabe ser discreto…, cuando quiere…Sólo sé que los dos fuisteis a Michigan y que le gusta tu trasero…  
****C: ( suspira profundamente): Sí, los dos estudiamos en Michigan pero fue en la Johns Hopkins donde le conocí, cuando empecé el curso del doctorado. House había hecho allí la especialidad porque en Michigan no se impartía nefrología...Cuando yo llegué, andaba pululando por el campus,investigando, dando clases y haciendo la residencia. Su expediente académico en el postgrado y como interno era un horror. Los médicos de los que dependía le ninguneaban tanto o más que los catedráticos porque no soportaban su modo de ser.****  
W: ¡¡¡ Qué novedad!!! Me sorprende que le dejaran seguir trabajando en  
Hopkins después de la expulsión…  
C: ( sonrió): Le expulsaron sólo temporalmente…, ése incidente no era un  
motivo per se. En realidad hicieron algo peor que echarle, le quitaron la  
beca de residencia de manera injusta… El decano no era tonto, sabía que  
House era un tipo valioso…Es famosa la conversación que tuvieron en su  
despacho. Alguien se ocupó de airearla en los retretes de la universidad**

_**§[FLASHBACK1: "Sr. House es usted más molesto que un grano en el  
culo…, pero me interesa que se quede, de modo que olvidaremos esas  
pequeñeces en su expediente y si le parece, puede hacer aquí la  
residencia. Estas son mis condiciones. Lo toma o lo deja"]§**_

**W: ¿Quieres decir que le readmitió sólo para humillarle?  
C: ( asintió): …Para joderle vivo…Y por cuestiones prácticas…Se aseguró  
su propio lacayo para todo…el papeleo, las clases, las tesis doctorales…  
House hacía su trabajo y el del decano…  
W: ( poniendo los ojos en blanco): Ahora me explico por qué no completa  
un historial ni muerto…  
C: Sí…No le quedó otra que ceder, porque la alternativa era volver a su  
casa con el rabo entre las piernas...y eso nunca lo haría...Antes morir que  
admitir la derrota... Trabajaba esporádicamente en el Plainsboro, en  
Trenton…Donde necesitaban hacer sustituciones…Pero ningún director de  
hospital lo quería entre su personal titular…. Me pregunto qué habría  
hecho el decano si hubiera sabido que su chico de los recados estaba  
acostándose con su hija …, pero esa es otra historia…  
W: ¿House se tiraba a la hija del decano? ¿Cómo sabes eso?...  
C: ( prosigue soslayando la pregunta de Wilson): No te pongas en plan  
cotilla…La cuestión es que las circunstancias quisieron que fuera mi  
profesor de diagnóstico …Recuerdo la primera clase. Estábamos todos  
como estatuas, no sé si preocupados o intrigados...Quizá había algo de  
ambas cosas...Como digo, su fama le precedía, se contaban cosas increíbles sobre él y no intuíamos lo que nos íbamos a encontrar...Creo que todos sabíamos queéramos afortunados en alguna medida...Lo cierto es no se cortaba ni con un cristal. Llegó y soltó una perorata que seguro que te suena.**

_**§[FLASHBACK 2:"Buenos días a todos. Soy Gregory House. Nefrólogo  
especialista en enfermedades infecciosas y en medicina diagnóstica. Estoy  
aquí contra mi voluntad y para su desgracia, o para la mía, eso lo veremos,  
seré quien imparta esta materia los próximos cuatro meses…Algunos ya  
me conocen porque hemos coincidido en el baño fumando algún porro que  
otro…No sé si se han hecho médicos para verles las bragas a sus vecinitas  
o para dar gusto a papá…Me importa una mierda…Estamos aquí para  
aprender, pero no voy a ir detrás de ustedes de modo que apáñenselas  
como puedan…, me es indiferente lo que tengan que hacer para aprobar la  
asignatura…Sólo me interesa que sean útiles y eficientes en el ejercicio de  
la medicina…, sus motivaciones me la sudan. No me caso con nadie, y  
aunque tengan un expediente más brillante que el suelo del vestíbulo, si  
considero que no están preparados, no aprobarán. ¿Alguna pregunta?"]§**_

**C: Nos quedamos callados...El aula parecía un cementerio... Nadie tuvo  
valor para decir nada…House se levantó y se puso a escribir en la pizarra…Una sóla frase…, "la frase", ****"TODO EL MUNDO MIENTE"**** y dijo: "Esto es lo primero que tienen que saber".  
W: ¿Y cómo es que estaba en tu graduación?  
C: Porque fue el director de mi tesis…Ese mismo día, al terminar la clase,  
cuando nos íbamos, me llamó.**

_**§[FLASHBACK 3: "H: ¿Lisa Cuddy? ¿Quién es?...¿Puede esperar un  
momento, por favor?…  
C: Usted dirá…  
H: ( mirando su expediente) …Especialista en anatomía patológica…  
Estudia también un master en gestión hospitalaria y prepara su  
doctorado…(ácido): fascinante… rara avis, una mujer con inquietudes y  
ambiciosa...  
C: ( sin inmutarse): Como todo el mundo supongo…  
H: ( para amilanarla hace un comentario machista al borde de la ofensa):  
Ésa es una combinación peligrosa dada su natural condición...  
C: (tajante sin dejarse impresionar): No me da miedo el peligro.  
H: (con gesto de suficiencia): ¿Está segura?  
C: ( desafiante): Pruebe...  
H: (anticipando lo que le cabía esperar a la joven ): No se preocupe, tendrá  
ocasión de demostrarlo ...Parece que le ha tocado a usted "El Gordo". Voy  
a dirigir su tesis doctoral…( leyendo con tono anodino para molestarla):  
"Enfermedades y patologías típicas en la Edad Media"… ( burlón): ¡¡¡¡ Qué  
interesante!!!  
C: ( confusa): El decano dijo…  
H: ( cáustico): Sí…El decano dice muchas cosas…pero anda muy ocupado  
jugando al golf así que …La semana que viene quiero un adelanto...un  
resumen de todo el trabajo  
C: ( vislumbrando el principio de sus problemas): Apenas he comenzado…  
no sé de dónde sacaré el tiempo  
H: Usted sabrá…(deliberadamente irrespetuoso): Su curriculum me dice  
que lo conseguirá Srta. Cuddy, ( ella le sonríe cortés tomándolo por un  
halago…pero): Claro que le será más fácil si prescinde de los revolcones en  
la pradera con ese tío con cara de gilipollas…, corre el riesgo de tener una  
hernia de hiato… (viendo que conseguía ruborizarla hasta casi el llanto  
prosigue en su desvergüenza): Dígame algo, es mera curiosidad, ¿el tipo  
folla igual que besa?"]§**_

**W: ¿Te conocía?  
C: No…Supongo que me había visto comer en la explanada de la facultad  
con el que era mi novio por entonces…( sonríe y se sonroja): Apenas nos  
veíamos y aprovechábamos el almuerzo para…  
W: Ya, haz el amor no la guerra…( asiente entre divertido y nostálgico): Es  
una buena filosofía…  
C: Tenía razón…era un gilipollas. Al terminar la carrera me propuso volver  
a Boston para montar un consultorio…Acabó casado con mi mejor amiga…,  
que estudiaba enfermería con la hija del Decano. Ahora tienen una  
farmacia y 4 hijos…  
W: ( sarcástico): Seguro que son muy felices…¿Cómo resultó la tesis?  
C: ¡¡¡ Qué preguntas haces!!! …House es House. Usó una táctica infalible  
para exasperarme y para, al mismo tiempo, lograr lo que perseguía. A la  
semana siguiente de nuestra primera conversación le entregué el dossier  
con mi borrador.**

_**§[FLASHBACK 4: "H: Funcionaremos así. Cada semana o cada 15 días yo le  
devolveré sus notas corregidas, usted las rehará, atendiendo a mis  
instrucciones y me las irá entregando…y así sucesivamente hasta que la  
tarta esté en su punto.  
C: ( al borde del mareo): ¿Quiere decir que tendré que hacer un borrador  
de la tesis cada semana hasta que quede bien?  
H: (impávido): Quiero decir lo que quiero decir. Lo que ha entendido…  
Mueva ese bonito culo y póngase a trabajar. Tiene mucho que hacer"]§**_

**C: Me hizo llorar muchas veces… Cuando creía que todo estaba perfecto  
veía los folios tachados con multitud de notas marginales, redondeles,  
flechas de aviso, comentarios sagaces para hacerme dudar de mi  
planteamiento inicial, meras trampas… Repetimos esa escena hasta la  
saciedad. Cada vez que le veía destapar el rotulador rojo creía morir…Y él  
lo sabía, pero parecía que lo disfrutaba  
W: ¡¡¡ Qué mamón !!!  
C: Finalmente hubo un día en que me devolvió mi trabajo en blanco…Sin  
una sola nota…No me dijo nada. Sólo "repásalo todo…nos vemos en 15  
días".  
W: ¿Y después?...  
C: Se presentó impoluto, trajeado como nunca le había visto, el día que  
tenía que exponerla. El director de tesis no estaba obligado a estar, porque  
no influía en la calificación, pero él quiso hacerlo. Además, como todo el  
mundo sabía los tejemanejes que se traía con el decano nadie le negó esa vi a la entrada. No fue especialmente efusivo, me dio un apretón de manos y dijo, "estaré ahí, cómete a esos hijos de puta"  
W: Ciertamente…Cum laude**

**CAPITULO 9**

**Despertó empapado en sudor, aun así respiró aliviado, mejor sudor que  
otra cosa. Se sentía como si una manada de elefantes hubiera bailado la  
danza del vientre sobre él, pero por primera vez en esa semana, el  
agotamiento psíquico superaba a sus dolores crónicos. Una vez hubo  
metido su ropa sucia en una bolsa de plástico y hecho su maleta, se metió  
en la ducha pensando en algo que le quedaba por hacer antes de volver a  
casa…**

**Por su parte, Cuddy y Wilson, después de la noche de confesiones, cayeron  
rendidos y se les pegaron las sábanas. Y aunque oyeron a tía Sarah a hora  
muy temprana trasteando en la cocina, no se despertaron hasta que el olor  
del café recién hecho con tostadas invadió sus fosas nasales. Se  
encontraron con House en la salita y éste no desaprovechó la oportunidad  
de hacer su comentario jocoso mañanero, consciente de que su tía no  
podía oírle.**

**H: ¡¡¡ Qué ojeras!!! Una de dos…, o habéis estado toda la noche metiendo o  
el maquillaje de Cuddy es de muy mala calidad…Jimmy el travestismo no  
es la solución a tu vida  
W: Hola House, ¿Has conseguido no hacértelo en los pantalones esta  
noche?  
H: ¡¡¡ Qué mala uva tienes !!!  
C: El que se pica….  
H: Se arrasca…**

**La llegada de Sarah con las bandejas del desayuno interrumpió la  
conversación.**

**Sa: Buenos días a todos, espero que hayan podido dormir, al menos a Greg  
le ha bajado la fiebre, anoche deliraba el pobre…Les he preparado algo  
para que no tengan que preocuparse cuando lleguen a Princeton. Pastel de  
pescado y buñuelos**

**House miró a su tía, tenía aspecto cansado, habían sido unos días  
demasiado duros para ella también. Por ésa razón dudó un momento,  
antes de hacer la temida pregunta:**

**H: ¿De qué murió mamá, tía Sarah?  
Sa: (con una sonrisa de amargura): Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto  
en indagar, tenía la vaga esperanza de que no lo hicieras, pero siempre  
pasa, la curiosidad puede al dolor…  
H: ¿Y…?**

**Sarah se levantó y abrió con llave uno de los cajones del escritorio del  
salón, aquél en el que Greg solía estudiar de pequeño, sacó una carta y se  
la dio a su sobrino que la hubiera abierto allí mismo de no ser por las  
palabras de su tía**

**Sa: Es el informe médico de Blythe… Te pediría que lo leyeras  
tranquilamente en tu casa Greg…  
H: ( sin hacerle caso rasga el papel por un lateral): No hay por qué  
esperar…  
Sa: Gregory…**

**Silencio. Al oír el tono empleado por Sarah y al mirarla a los ojos, el doctor  
entendió el mensaje y guardó el sobre ya medio roto en el bolsillo de sus  
jeans. Lisa y James se miraron incrédulos…Parecía imposible que su amigo  
aceptara una orden sin refunfuñar.**

**Minutos más tarde Sarah les despedía en la puerta:**

**C: Sarah ha sido muy amable recibiéndonos  
W: Señora ha sido un placer  
Sa: Cuídense…( bajando el tono ), …y cuídenlo.  
H: (repitiendo casi la misma escena que en la llegada): Tía Sarah…gracias  
por todo… te quiero mucho  
Sa: Cuídate mucho Greg…y recuerda, no se puede vivir con odio…**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Cuando llegaron a Princeton ese ****jueves, [22 de Noviembre de 2007]**** , casi  
anochecía. Cuddy se tomó la molestia de relevar a Wilson en algunas fases  
del viaje, y aunque compartieron los asientos delanteros del vehículo no  
hubo ganas de conversación por parte de ninguno. Conociendo al pasajero  
que roncaba tumbado en el asiento trasero, intuían que aún les esperaban  
unas horas más que difíciles. Y no se equivocaban porque aquella noche,  
durante la cena, en el 221- B:**

**C: ( preocupada): House, no has probado bocado…  
H: ( demasiado alterado): ¡¡¡¡ Porque me duele!!! ¡¡¡ Gracias a vosotros y a  
vuestro cerebro de mosquito!!!...  
C: ( intenta hacerle razonar): El dolor no va a disminuir si encima tienes el  
estómago vacío  
H: ( hiriente hasta el extremo): ¡¡¡ No eres mi madre así que deja de  
joder!!!  
Cuddy no le dice nada, pero se marcha a la cocina apresuradamente. Entre  
lágrimas se pone a fregar los platos.  
W: (dejándole bien claro que no conseguirá sus pastillas esa noche): Pues  
hasta mañana por la tarde no hay vicodina…  
H: ( haciéndose la víctima): Claro, ninguno de los dos puede ir a una puta  
farmacia con una receta y comprarme las píldoras…Os place verme  
humillado. Le daremos una lección a House, ¡¡¡ quizá si se despierta  
nadando en su propia mierda se convierta en Gandhi !!!  
W: (firme): Podemos pero no nos da la gana...Para nosotros también han  
sido unos días muy duros…y estamos cansados, ( se levanta para quitar la  
mesa), así que deja de gritar y cálmate.**

**Hubo unos minutos de silencio, House se sentó en su sillón y pareció  
serenarse, momento que Cuddy y Wilson aprovecharon para terminar de  
recoger la cocina en relativa paz. Paz que no duró porque un exabrupto del  
nefrólogo les devolvió a la cruda realidad:**

**H: ¡¡¡¡ Será hijoputa… !!!!**

**Los doctores salieron de la cocina y vieron a House de espaldas, buscando  
algo desesperadamente en el mueble bar. Sonrió aparentemente  
complacido cuando lo encontró ignorando por completo a sus amigos que  
contemplaban la escena atónitos:  
H: ¡¡¡ Venid!!! ¡¡¡ Nos vamos a divertir mogollón con mis miserias los  
cuatro!!!  
W: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿???????  
H: Nosotros tres y …¡¡¡ os presento a mi amigo Jack !!! (se gira  
tambaleante levantando una botella de Jack Daniel's…¡¡¡ Cuddy trae el  
puto hielo !!!  
W: ( agarrándole por un brazo para ayudarle): Vamos House,  
comprendemos tu dolor pero…  
H: ( librándose de Wilson cojea hasta que consigue desplomarse de nuevo  
en su asiento): ¿Entendéis mi dolor?...( les da el informe médico que  
recibió aquella mañana): Leed esto y decidme si entendéis mi dolor…**

**House dejó de hablar en seco, como si de pronto le hubieran sajado las  
cuerdas vocales de un tajo. Se quedó pensativo, inmóvil, vacilante, sin  
saber muy bien cómo demonios controlar sus reacciones básicas. Tenía la  
sensación de que le costaba respirar y que la habitación le daba vueltas. ….**

**C: (sorprendida): ¿Tu madre murió de cáncer de riñón?  
W: ( leyendo, serio): Carcinoma metastatizado a los ganglios linfáticos y a  
los pulmones  
H: ( aturdido): Supongo que mi padre hubiera recurrido a mí si me hubiera  
especializado en oftalmología…Nunca pensé que dejara morir a mi madre  
sólo para joderme.  
W: House, ésa es una afirmación un poco arriesgada ¿no crees?  
C: ( decide hacerle caso): Voy por el hielo. Tal vez la respuesta esté en  
ésas cajas…**

**CAPITULO 11**

**La mesita del salón del 221-B, se vio inundada de fotos familiares y de  
papeles en unos segundos, los que Wilson tardó en volcar sobre ella el  
contenido de la primera caja misteriosa...House saboreó su whisky y ese  
primer trago le sirvió para serenarse, tomar aliento y recuperar la  
compostura. Notó el alcohol impregnando su lengua y su garganta, sintió  
cómo le bajaba por el esófago y comprendió que, por una vez, tendría que  
aparcar el pudor en la puerta, junto a su Honda CBR**

**H: (bromea): Érase una vez un militar, un ama de casa y dos hijos…  
( suspira mirando una foto de los cuatro y continúa serio):… Los padres en  
su fuero interno son egoístas, son como alfareros fabricando su obra  
perfecta, quieren criar a sus hijos a su imagen y semejanza, con sus  
mismas ideas, miedos y frustraciones…  
W: Eso es filosofía barata House…Los padres quieren que sus hijos sean  
felices.  
H: ¡¡¡ Cómo se nota que no tienes hijos!!!...Los quieren felices sí, pero  
felices tal y como lo son ellos Wilson…Todo puede ir relativamente bien si  
hay una maestra de obra que ponga orden en la alfarería y disimule los  
desaguisados… El problema es cuando salen dos moldes…, uno perfecto y  
otro no tanto y al cabo del tiempo el molde perfecto se rompe…¿hace falta  
que explique la metáfora?...  
W: Tu hermano murió repentinamente…  
H: Mmmmmm …Digamos que sí…Desde luego no esperábamos que se  
volara la cabeza con el arma reglamentaria de papá…( con amargura):  
nadie le explicó que jugar a la ruleta rusa es más peligroso que el corro de  
la patata…**

**Cuddy y Wilson se miran desconcertados sin saber muy bien cómo  
reaccionar ante aquélla revelación contada de forma tan brutal. El  
nefrólogo prosigue:**

**H: Eso le descartó para ser admitido en los marines….(en tono jocoso,  
haciéndose el ofendido): Oye, ¿ Y por qué supones que el molde perfecto  
era mi hermano?  
C: ( reponiéndose pero seria): ¿Y por eso te odia tu padre?  
H: ( continuando con la metáfora): El alfarero quiso moldear el botijo que  
le quedaba con la esperanza de convertirlo en un jarrón chino y ahí  
comenzaron los problemas…(turbado): ... Papá sólo conocía dos moldes, la  
disciplina militar y a veces, la inglesa…y la puso en práctica con matrícula  
de deshonor…Quería a toda costa que el hijo sobreviviente suplantara al  
que se fue y cualquier medida era buena para lograr su propósito...No  
importaba lo dura que fuera ...( Bebe su enésimo trago): Creo que me  
odiaba por no haber sido yo el muerto...  
W: ( extrañado): ¿Tu padre te pegaba y tu madre no hizo nada?.  
H: ( encogiéndose de hombros, suspira): Mi madre no estaba bien, no puedo culparla de nada porque tardó mucho en recuperarse del trauma por lo de mi hermano…En realidad, creo que nunca lo superó.Las crisis iban y venían y no estaba en condiciones de cuidarme como un niño precisa. Por eso me crié largas temporadas con tía Sarah…( mirando un viejo boletín de notas de la escuela): Ella es mi segunda madre y la culpable de que ahora esté aquí, de que mi vocación se desarrollara a pesar de que tenía todas las papeletas para fracasar porque mi padre consideraba mis pretensiones poco menos que como un desprecio, un insulto…  
C: ¿Ella convenció a tu padre?  
H: No…Tenía 14 años y estábamos todavía viviendo en Japón cuando le  
dije a mi padre que quería ir a la Facultad de Medicina. Su respuesta fue  
enviarme de nuevo a USA, según sus palabras, "para que te olvides de esas  
mariconadas y te metan en cintura". Pretendía que siguiera la secundaria  
en casa y que ingresara en la academia militar a los 16.  
W: ( perdido): No entiendo qué pinta aquí tu tía  
H: Mi única baza en ese primer año viviendo lejos de mi padre era  
conseguir una media lo suficientemente mediocre como para que los de la  
academia militar se vieran obligados a rechazarme…Mi tía Sarah, ya lo  
habéis visto, no es tonta y como dicen que quien bien te quiere te hará  
llorar…**

_**§[FLASHBACK: "Aquella tarde, en contra de su costumbre, Greg House  
entró de puntillas en casa, incluso se quitó las deportivas con la esperanza  
de no levantar sospechas. Era fácil, tan sólo se trataba de atravesar el  
salón, girar el pomo de la puerta de su habitación y desaparecer como el  
humo. Todo habría salido bien de no ser porque tía Sarah observó sus  
cautelosos movimientos desde la puerta de la cocina mientras fregaba el  
suelo. Su voz le frenó en seco y le puso en alerta:**_

_**Sa: Gregory…Siéntate por favor…**_

_**El hecho de que prescindiera del apelativo familiar y utilizara su nombre de  
pila completo para llamar su atención con esa tesitura en su voz no era un  
buen augurio… Tía Sarah era como su madre, sabía ser práctica y casi  
siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Greg ve como toma asiento junto a él  
y le mira unos instantes intentando adivinar el engaño en su cara.  
Demasiado silencio. Otro mal síntoma. La calma que precede a la  
tormenta. Y es que, en realidad, ella tampoco sabía con certeza cómo  
abordar el asunto, al cabo, las palabras salen de su boca**_

_**Sa: ¿Piensas que soy estúpida?  
H: (niega sorprendido): No tía Sarah...No entiendo por qué me haces  
semejante pregunta  
Sa: (va directa al grano): ¿Acaso crees que no sé a qué te has estado  
dedicando?...(le da un papel): Toma…Tus calificaciones del trimestre…  
(sarcástica): Parece que las perdiste. Da gracias que ya me ocupé yo de  
recuperarlas…( confiesa): Estuve hace dos semanas en tu instituto…  
( decepcionada): Esperaba que fueses tú el que …( se interrumpe): Pero ya  
veo que no…(largo silencio, el joven permanece callado y es Sarah la que  
continúa con semblante serio dándole a entender que está más que  
enfadada): Dime Greg, ¿Qué esperas que haga?  
H: ( mordiéndose el labio inferior salta a la defensiva):¡Si tanto sabes no  
sé por qué te pones así!...Ya no soy un crío, puedo arreglármelas solo y no  
necesito que me espíes  
Sa: (afectuosa pero firme): No seas insolente. La arrogancia hay que  
ganársela jovencito…y tú no has hecho nada para merecer la tuya  
H: (encarándose al sentirse atrapado):…¡¡¡Díselo a mi padre si tienes lo  
que hay que tener pero déjame en paz!!!…Al fin y al cabo qué puede  
importarte…  
Sa: ( hace un gesto contrariada): ¿Para darte la oportunidad de aparecer  
como víctima?...No Gregory, eso es precisamente lo que no voy a hacer..  
( suspira y toma aire antes de proseguir con la charla): No me dejas  
muchas opciones,ambos sabemos lo que puede pasar si me voy de la  
lengua… ( triste porque se siente manipulada por el adolescente): No  
tengo hijos y tú juegas con esa circunstancia porque sabes que eres mi  
debilidad…( traga saliva intentando no derrumbarse y reflexiona en voz  
alta): Es curioso, no te he parido y aun así me dueles... ( dura): Pero no te  
confundas Greg... No necesito recurrir a tu padre porque te aseguro que  
me basto yo sola para darte las dos bofetadas que te harían falta. Una  
por mentiroso y otra por idiota… ( ve que el chaval rompe a llorar y baja la  
cabeza para disimularlo. Le grita): ¡¡¡ Mírame cuando te hablo!!!... Por  
fortuna para ti sería absurdo que hiciera tal cosa porque no resolvería el  
problema... aunque me calmaría los nervios... ( sonríe al verle mirarla de  
reojo): Prefiero hacerme una tila…( más serena):No sé a qué atenerme  
contigo, no sé qué estoy haciendo mal ...( petición): Cuéntame qué es lo  
que te pasa Gregory...  
H: ( viendo que no tiene salida, confiesa sus intenciones): Quiero ir a  
Hopkins… a estudiar medicina...  
Sa: ( animándole): Si de verdad quieres algo has de ir a por ello Greg.  
Demuestra tus razones con argumentos y déjate de niñerías…Demuéstrale  
lo que vales...  
H: ( perdido): ¿Y cómo lo hago? No me va a pagar la universidad…  
Sa: ( con cara de tener un as en la manga): Tu padre no…, pero yo sí…  
H: ( sorprendido): ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Lo harías?  
Sa: ( consciente de que domina de nuevo la situación): No Greg…Tú te lo  
ganarás. En primer lugar, sabes bien que las calabazas sólo te las permito  
en Halloween de modo que este verano lo vas a pasar estudiando con tu  
trasero bien pegado a ese escritorio y luego ayudarás a tío William en la  
tienda…  
H: ( sarcástico): Eso es explotación infantil…  
Sa: ( poniéndole en un brete): Y lo mismo el año que viene y al siguiente…  
Yo hablaré con tus padres si es lo que te preocupa…( viendo su  
desconcierto): Me has dicho que eras mayor para arreglártelas solo…  
¿Quieres ser adulto, no? …Pues no se hable más, tú decides…(se levanta,  
le besa y le da un pañuelo ): Anda cabezota, sécate esos ojos tan preciosos  
que tienes…¡¡¡ Y dúchate antes de cenar…!!!**_

_**En cuanto le vio desaparecer camino de su cuarto fue a ella a la que se le  
llenaron los ojos de lágrimas…"]§**_

**Para cuando terminó el relato, Jack Daniel's había pasado a mejor vida y el  
doctor estaba demasiado ebrio. Wilson y Cuddy no dijeron nada y dieron  
por terminada la conversación pero House siguió hablando:**

**H: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Ehhhhhhhhh ¡!!!!!!!! No es justo…Yo he sacado los esqueletos de  
mi armario ¿Qué hay de los tuyos? Quid pro quo, doctor Wilson  
W: House, vamos a dormir  
H: ¡¡¡ Vamos Jimmy!!! Explícanos cómo te las arreglas para ir a Misa y  
repicar las campanas… dinos ¿Cómo es posible beneficiarte a tus pacientes  
moribundas y dormir tranquilo al mismo tiempo?  
C: Estás borracho…  
H: Claro que lo tuyo es mucho peor, ¡¡¡ la eterna sufridora!!! ¡¡¡La Santa  
abnegada!!! Viendo como tu reloj biológico no deja de correr tictac, tictac,  
tictac…y no hay nadie que te deje encinta desde aquella primera vez, con  
aquel chulo del Hospital de ….**

**De repente se calla. Se da cuenta de que ha hablado demasiado. Se levanta  
y desaparece hacia su habitación sentenciando**

**H: Y colorín colorado, este cuento…**

**CAPITULO 12**

**Lisa Cuddy tuvo sentimientos encontrados aquella noche… Se sintió  
aliviada cuando Wilson se marchó a su hotel, el oncólogo se había ofrecido  
a quedarse después de la escenita de House, pero ella le mandó a dormir,  
llevaba dos días prácticamente sin pegar ojo y conduciendo sin parar. Por  
otro lado experimentó un profundo desasosiego interior. Estaba enfadada  
y si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente se habría marchado a su casa  
dejando solo al energúmeno que dormía en la habitación de al lado. Entró  
en el cuarto para coger una manta y no pudo evitar observarle, ni siquiera  
se había tomado la molestia de desnudarse, había caído redondo vencido  
por el alcohol. Lisa volvió al salón, tenía que pensar pero no podía, se puso  
su pijama en penumbra y se acostó en el sofá.**

**A la mañana siguiente, ****[Viernes 23 de Noviembre de 2007]**** , House se  
despertó desorientado. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer su habitáculo…  
ya estaba en Princeton. Casi de milagro logró llegar al cuarto de baño. Se  
estaba meando, pero tenía tales dolores que no fue capaz de orinar de pie,  
se sentía cada vez más mareado y aunque el olor a café le tentó, tuvo que  
volver a la cama. Tal vez su amigo podría traerle un poco:**

**H: ¡Wilson ! ¡Wilson! Tráeme un café  
C: ( llega aún en pijama con un tazón de café sin azúcar): No soy Wilson…,  
James se fue a dormir a su hotel  
H: ( sorprendido): ¿Qué haces aquí… así…? No me digas que anoche hemos  
estado metiendo…  
C: ( seria): Lo único que metiste anoche fue la pata…  
H: (grita): ¡¡¡ Dios, necesito vicodina!!! El dolor abdominal aumenta y tengo  
náuseas.  
C: ( inconmovible): No es por el mono…Tienes resaca. Toma, bebe…  
H: ( cae en la cuenta de lo que ocurrió aunque sigue eludiendo la  
cuestión): Bueno, tampoco nos perdimos nada…,(murmurando para sí):  
con todo el whisky que bebí no hubiera podido empalmarme…,¡¡¡No le has  
puesto azúcar!!!  
C: ( haciéndole ver que no está de humor): Si quieres azúcar, te levantas y  
la coges tú, esto no es un restaurante…  
H: ( amago de disculpa): Estás molesta…Qué puedo decir…  
C: ( clara como el agua): No quiero que digas nada porque ya lo has dicho  
todo y me hiciste sentir como una puta delante de uno de mis empleados…  
¡¡¡ No soy una de tus putas House…no lo olvides nunca !!!  
H: ( con amargura): No…Tan sólo eres mi puta jefa…( sarcástico): Y Wilson  
se va a ofender…  
C: ( dolida): No sé cómo puedes tener ganas de broma, pero tienes razón,  
Wilson es más que un empleado, es un amigo…¿sabes el significado de ésa  
palabra?  
H: (suplicando): Apenas puedo incorporarme, me duele… y no es sólo la  
pierna, son las articulaciones, la columna…por favor…necesito la  
morfina….ya sabes dónde la guardo…¡¡¡Por favor !!!.  
C: (seca, en un tono para nada condescendiente, con intención de  
humillarle): Wilson te traerá tus caramelos esta tarde, pero te pondré la  
morfina, así al menos no tendré que oírte. Ponte de lado y bájate los  
pantalones.**

**Ésa última frase de Cuddy hubiera dado pie a otro comentario mordaz por  
parte del nefrólogo pero viendo el curso de las circunstancias House se  
limitó a mantener su boca cerrada y a obedecer. Lisa se pasó casi todo el  
resto de la mañana organizando su agenda, hasta que a primera hora de la  
tarde el sonido del timbre la devolvió a la Tierra. Era Wilson.**

**C: Llegas pronto…¿Todo bien?  
W: Pasé las consultas ¡¡¡ No sé por qué se llenan los viernes!!! y me las  
arreglé para dejar el trabajo listo para mañana. ¿Has almorzado ya?  
C: Sólo hay Nocilla en la cocina de House…Le haré la compra antes de irme  
W: No te molestes…ya lo hago yo. Suerte que traje algo porque tampoco  
he comido…Nuggets y ensalada …¿Aún está durmiéndola?  
C: ( triste asiente): Le he tenido que poner morfina…una dosis baja.  
W: ¿Tanto le duele?  
C: No fue por él…Fue por mí  
W: No estás bien…  
C: Lo que menos necesito ahora es a Sigmund Freud, James.  
W: Tiene gracia…eso es justo lo que me diría House…(leyéndole el  
pensamiento): No tienes que avergonzarte por lo de anoche…¿Crees que  
voy a juzgarte?...No tengo derecho…  
C: Eso no importa…Nadie está libre de las etiquetas… ni de enamorarse de  
las personas equivocadas… En eso soy una experta…  
W: ( coge la botella de Jack Daniel's, pone lo poco que quedaba en un vaso  
con hielo rebajado con agua, y se lo da a su jefa): Toma…Creo que lo  
necesitas más que él  
C: Sólo me he enamorado tres veces…El primero era el imbécil del que te  
hablé en Illinois, el segundo era el Jefe de Patología del Hospital General  
de Trenton, otro que tal baila, y…  
W: Y el tercero está narcotizado y durmiendo la merluza en esa  
habitación…  
C: No estoy enamorada de House…  
W: No…Es peor aún…No quieres admitir que lo estás  
C: No puedo tener una relación con House  
W: ¿Qué puedes perder?...Eres guapa, lista, inteligente, y estás  
incomprensiblemente sola.  
C: Eso mismo podría decir yo de ti doctor…  
W: Pues más vale que te aclares, porque para tu información en ausencia  
de House se ha revuelto el gallinero, y acabarás perdiendo tu puesto por  
tus problemas personales. Decídete, o hablas claramente con él o le  
despides. Y no me digas que le tienes miedo.  
C: No Wilson, no tengo miedo de él, tengo miedo de mí**

**CAPITULO 13**

**James Wilson estaba decidido. Esta vez no iba a ser condescendiente con  
su amigo. House seguía de copas con Morfeo y él, no sabiendo qué hacer,  
resolvió invadir la intimidad del nefrólogo ojeando la segunda caja misteriosa. Lo que halló dentro le desconcertó y le hizo pensar que Grez House tenía razón, "Todo el mundo miente".**

**House apareció en el salón una vez consiguió despabilarse con una ducha  
fría. Wilson no le saludó y se limitó a dejar el bote de vicodina sobre la  
mesita del salón, haciéndole una mera señal.**

**H: No necesito vicodina…Los efectos de la morfina duran aún  
W: Por mí como si te tomas todo el frasco y te vas a la mierda  
H: ( sorprendido): ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?  
W: Bien lo sabes…  
H: El problema fue con Cuddy no contigo…  
W: Ah, ahora se llama problema…creo que la semántica te falla House. O  
eso o es que de verdad eres una mala persona  
H: Nunca dije que fuera buena  
W: Cierto…No eres el paradigma de la delicadeza ni de la piedad…, pero  
esta vez te has pasado tres pueblos…Le debes una disculpa…  
H: No voy a disculparme por nada…y menos por decir la verdad.  
W: El orgullo…tu puto orgullo…Te impide reconocer la realidad…  
H: No necesito a Sigmund Freud, Wilson…( poniéndose serio): Si tanto la  
herí lo que debe hacer es lo que sin duda hará, despedirme…Así que no voy  
a bajarme los pantalones para darle satisfacción.  
W: No te va a despedir…, no ahora. Le has dado cientos de motivos a lo  
largo de estos tres últimos años y no sólo no te ha echado sino que encima ha dado la cara por ti, te ha protegido… Hablando en plata, te ha cubierto el culo…  
H: Puro egoísmo…Si no le fuera útil no me conservaría.  
W: ¿Y los sentimientos, la amistad, el cariño,… el amor no tienen nada que  
ver?  
H: ¡¡¡ No seas Celestina…!!!...Eres el eterno enamorado…Te enamoras  
hasta de tu sombra…  
W: Aprende a querer House…no sabes…ni quieres saber…¡¡¡Pero claro si no te quieres a ti mismo cómo demonios puedo pedirte que quieras a los demás!!! ( puya):¡¡¡Sólo odias!!! ¡¡¡Te odias!!! ¡¡¡Te odias porque sí!!!...( triste): ¡¡¡No tiene que ver ni con tu cojera, o con tu inteligencia de pretendido genio incomprendido!!!...Es más simple que eso… ¡¡¡ eres lamentable!!! ¡¡¡No vales tanto como te crees!!!  
H: ( acusando el golpe, desvía la conversación): Ja…¿Qué aprenda a  
querer?...Me lo dices tú, que has tropezado tres veces en la misma piedra…  
W: Mejor eso que no tropezar por ser un cabrón desalmado y cobarde  
H: ¡¡¡¡Un perrito piloto para el caballero!!! ¿O prefieres la muñeca  
chochona?...Me has descrito mejor que yo mismo Wilson…  
W: ¿Qué pasó en Trenton?  
H: (desconcertado hace un sarcasmo para eludir la respuesta): Creo que  
allí se celebró una reunión de curas en el siglo XVI …( se pone serio al ver  
la cara de Wilson): ¿Cuddy te ha contado…?  
W: Ni me ha contado ni yo he preguntado…Sólo dijo que se enamoró de un  
tipo en Trenton…  
H: Pues si tienes curiosidad pregúntale a ella…Es algo personal  
W: Sí…, algo personal que tú aireaste tan sutilmente la otra noche…  
H: Estaba borracho…Y no dije nada que fuera mentira…  
W: Claro…Los borrachos no mienten nunca, a diferencia de ti que no  
mientes ni ebrio ni sobrio …aunque eso suponga joderle la vida a los  
demás…¿Qué pasó en Trenton?**

_**§[FLASHBACK 1:"Dos años después de abandonar Hopkins ambos  
coincidieron trabajando en el Hospital General de Trenton. Ella había  
conseguido una beca de investigación gracias a su expediente inmaculado,  
y aunque se dejaba las pestañas en el laboratorio, el hecho de trabajar con  
Michael Roche, uno de los patólogos con mas renombre en el país, la  
compensaba. La reputación de él no había cambiado, era inexistente.  
Seguía haciendo suplencias y guardias casi a destajo, si bien se las  
arreglaba para, bajo cuerda, meter las narices en los historiales de  
nefrología y diagnosis, con lo que su jornada también se alargaba casi  
hasta el amanecer. Más de una noche se encontraban, para bien o para  
mal, en la cafetería:**_

_**H: Hola doctora, se rumorea que te estás convirtiendo en una estupenda  
médico…  
C: Hola House. Eso parece…  
H: También se rumorea que pisas sobre arenas movedizas…  
C: Le dijo el ratón al gato…  
H: Es un capullo arrogante que te joderá la vida…  
C: Estás celoso House…Ya lo estabas en Hopkins y sigues estándolo  
ahora…  
H: Es un miserable tirano con poder…un puto encantador de serpientes  
C: ¡¡¡ Huy, eso me suena!!! ¿No seréis gemelos, verdad?  
H: Puede que yo sea un miserable tirano, pero no tengo poder.... y tú  
sigues siendo una ingenua...  
C: ¿¿¿???  
H: ( le da un consejo sutil): Más vale que no asumas papeles que no te van  
para llegar antes a la meta porque te arrepentirás además de equivocarte  
C: ( desconcertada): ¿Por qué me dices eso?  
H: ( directo): Porque te conozco y sé que el convertirte en la putita oficial  
de Michael Roche no te va a ayudar…  
C: ( expresiva, dando por terminada la conversación): ¡¡¡Vete a la  
mierda!!!"]§**_

**W: Estoy de acuerdo con Cuddy…Estabas celoso.  
H: ( suspira): Puede…, pero esa circunstancia no invalida lo demás…  
W: Tu ego no tiene límites House  
H: Cierto. Quizá me querría menos si los hechos no me dieran  
constantemente la razón…**

_**§[FLASHBACK2: "A veces las casualidades son buenas, y aquella noche, la  
casualidad quiso que ambos estuvieran trabajando en estancias contiguas.  
Lisa Cuddy había terminado su trabajo pero necesitaba hablar con  
urgencia con su jefe. Por su parte Greg House andaba en una de sus  
"múltiples misiones secretas", conocidas a esas alturas por todo el  
hospital de Trenton, analizando el tejido hepático de un biopsiado. Cuddy  
empezaba ya a impacientarse cuando Michael Roche apareció en el  
laboratorio:**_

_**MR: (dándole un pico): ¿Aún aquí? Deberías irte a casa…  
C: (en tono amable): Hace horas que terminé pero necesitaba verte  
MR: ( poniéndose cariñoso, intenta besuquearla): ¿Ah sí?...Yo también te  
eché de menos…no sabes cuánto…tendremos que arreglarlo…¿no crees?  
C: ( aunque inicialmente no pone reparos, le frena cuando ve que las cosas  
pueden complicarse): No …aquí no…  
MR: ( insiste): Vamos…no seas estrecha…¿No me irás a decir a estas  
alturas que te preocupa el lugar?  
C: (tajante le aparta): Ahora no quiero…  
MR: (encendido la coge por la cintura para continuar): Nena, no me vas a  
calentar para luego dejarme a dos velas…¡¡¡vamos!!!  
C: (casi lívida): Estoy embarazada…  
MR: (la suelta al tiempo que la mira sonriendo cínicamente): El truco del  
almendruco, ¿no?...Me has decepcionado doctora...  
C: ( anonadada): ¿De qué hablas?  
MR: (ácido): Soy un caballero así que supongo que se impone la  
enhorabuena...Brindaré con champán en cuanto me respondas a una  
pregunta  
C: ¿¿¿¿????????  
MR: ( ofensivo): ¿Cómo sé que es mío?...  
C: ( al borde del vómito): Me parece increíble que lo dudes Michael...  
MR: ( enfadado): ¡¡¡Sois todas iguales!!!...¡¡¡¿te crees que soy gilipollas y  
no veo cómo miras a ese pastillero bastardo?!!!  
C: ( digna): ¡¡¡Es mi amigo y ya me advirtió de que eras un capullo!!!**_

_**Michael Roche se ofuscó y la abofeteó con tal violencia que la doctora  
quedó tendida por el golpe y semiinconsciente porque al caer se dio en la  
cabeza con el pico de una de las mesas del laboratorio. Greg House acudió  
al oír los gritos y se quedó helado al ver la escena. Sin pensarlo dos veces  
se lanzó contra el patólogo:**_

_**H: ( le partió la nariz de un puñetazo): ¡¡¡ Desgraciado !!!  
MR: (grita): ¡¡¡Ahhh ¡!!!!!!!!... (conteniendo la hemorragia como puede,  
espeta descontrolado): ¡¡¡Nadie juega conmigo!!! ¡¡¡Ni ella ni tú!!!... (al  
tiempo que se limpia la sangre con su propia camisa): Además de  
pastillero eres gilipollas…Has firmado tu despido yonqui de mierda …  
Tengo poder ¿lo sabes, verdad?. Me ocuparé de que no vuelvas a trabajar…  
Lo más cercano que harás ejerciendo la medicina será pinchar culos en  
algún consultorio barato  
H: ( sereno corresponde a la amenaza): Es posible…Pero no te quepa duda  
de que te arrastraré conmigo, sabrán hasta en Marte que el respetable  
esposo de la dueña de la farmacéutica Stanley anda metiéndola donde no  
debe además de ser un maltratador hijo de puta**_

_**Cuando Michael Roche salió de allí por piernas con la nariz en la mano,  
House se centró en Cuddy que murmuraba algo ininteligible:**_

_**H: ( en cuclillas a su lado, le da palmaditas en la mejilla): ¡¡¡ Cuddy ¿ me  
oyes?!!!  
C: ( reacciona a duras penas): Vete…yo estoy bien…no te convienen más  
problemas…  
H: (contrariado): Te has golpeado la cabeza…  
C: (quitándole importancia): Es un simple chichón…sólo estoy un poco  
mareada  
H: (asustado): No es un chichón… estás sangrando por la vagina…"]§**_

**W: ( grave): Me has dejado sin palabras…  
H: ( justificando sus reservas iniciales): ¿Comprendes ahora por qué no  
quería contártelo?...  
W: ( curioso): ¿Qué pasó después?  
H: (traga saliva): Mi amigo Albert Stuard estaba de guardia en quirófano  
esa noche…, conseguimos que no se desangrara, pero perdió a su bebé.**

**CAPITULO 14**

**Aquella noche James Wilson no estuvo muy comunicativo. Las revelaciones  
de Gregory House le bullían en la cabeza. Pensaba ir a la compra, tal y  
como le dijo a Cuddy, para poder cenar con su amigo pero prefirió llamar al  
"Japan City", el restaurante de comida japonesa a domicilio que estaba a la  
vuelta de la esquina.**

**House le observaba mientras James jugaba con los palillos:**

**H: Jimmy es cierto en el fondo eres un romántico…  
W: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Porque confío en la gente?  
H: Te veo más afectado que yo mismo…Eso me sorprende en un médico  
con tu especialidad…, significa que estás loco o que eres un romántico, y  
como de momento te veo cuerdo…  
W: Uno es como es…para bien y para mal…  
H: Eso es una indirecta…(suspira): Sospecho que querrás saber el final del  
tebeo …  
W: ( encogiéndose de hombros): Si eso sirviera para convencerte…pero me  
da que no hay mucho que hacer con esa cabeza llena de pájaros que  
tienes…  
H: Eres persistente…El acoso y derribo no terminará hasta que suelte  
prenda…Así que…no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy…Además,  
aún me queda ver qué narices hay en la segunda caja que me dio tía Sarah.  
Cuanto antes pase el mal trago antes me olvidaré de toda esa mierda.  
W: No te estoy poniendo una pistola en la sien para que me lo cuentes  
House…  
H: Te gustará…Tú también eres protagonista…**

_**§[FLASHBACK1:"La Convención de Médicos del Estado de New Jersey del  
año 2000 estaba resultando todo un éxito. La flor y nata de la sociedad  
médica de la zona acudió con sus mejores galas y la mayor de sus  
sonrisas. ¿Quién podría rehusar alojarse en uno de los hoteles más  
selectos del estado, gozando además de un magnífico descuento?... Las  
cuestiones médicas eran lo de menos. El trabajo se reducía a cubrir el  
expediente con unas cuantas conferencias de títulos largos o  
rimbombantes- "El SIDA en los albores del Siglo XXI", "La Cura del  
Cáncer", "La Administración Sanitaria al servicio del Contribuyente  
Americano…"-, que servían para dar publicidad al evento en los periódicos  
y de paso, aumentar los donativos de los crédulos y potenciales enfermos.  
Había que acudir. En esos fastos el verbo estar se equiparaba al verbo ser.**_

_**La noche previa a la conclusión de aquella pantomima, exigió una fiesta de  
reafirmación del auto bombo que pusiera el broche de oro al festival de  
hipocresía. Obviando aquello de "mens sana in corpore sano", los galenos  
comían y bebían a contrarreloj en un buffet más libre que nunca, mientras  
charlaban animadamente en grupos. Todos excepto uno, que observaba a  
la concurrencia desde la barra del bar, y que casi se atragantó al verla  
aparecer:**_

_**C: Doctor House…Me sorprende verte…Creía que ya no ejercías…Pensé que  
dabas clases particulares...Tus artículos en el "Medical" son  
extraordinarios  
H: Hola Cuddy…No mientas…mis artículos en esa puta revista son una  
bazofia. Casi te diría que los vomito en lugar de escribirlos…, pero es lo  
que me da de comer y debo estar agradecido… Aún ejerzo…cuando me  
dejan…  
C: ( seria): Por lo que he sabido en estos años, te dejan bastante poco…  
H: ( avergonzado): C'est la vie…(intentando desviar el tema de  
conversación, con doble sentido): Te veo bien…  
C: Lo estoy…( notando su incomodidad ): ¿Qué estás tomando?  
H: Un bloody Mary…Es el combinado más propio para esta reunión  
nauseabunda…Pienso coger un pedo de los que hacen afición… No temas,  
mi reputación no quedará dañada por entrar en coma etílico delante de  
este atajo de cabrones…Además tengo ventajas, no tendré que firmar un  
NO RCP, si me da el jamacuco estoy seguro de que nadie moverá un dedo…  
Alguno hasta puede que lo celebre si la palmo…Pero yo moriría feliz  
jodiéndoles el congreso…Asegúrate de que me hagan las fotos del lado  
bueno…¡¡¡ Quiero una primera página a la altura del muerto!!!  
C: No seas tonto… Camarero, otras dos de lo mismo que está tomando el  
caballero…Permíteme que te invite.  
H: ( herido en su pundonor, en voz baja): No soy tan desgraciado como  
para no poder pagarme una copa…  
C: ( no le hace caso y deja los dólares en el mostrador): No seas  
gilipollas…Tenemos algo que celebrar…Pero tienes que ayudarme…  
H: (sonríe más cáustico que nunca): ¿Te casas?...  
C: ¡Calla y bebe!"]§**_

**W: ¿Qué pretendía Cuddy?...Me había contratado esa misma semana pero  
apenas la conocía…Cuando os vi acaramelados, tan juntitos en la pista de  
baile del jardín, pensé que eras su marido y que os había dado un  
calentón…pero no pensé que…  
H: Lo del calentón fue después…Me pidió que la sacara a bailar…Ya sabes…  
La estrategia del adolescente…una mano en el hombro y la otra…  
W:…En el culo, sí…Ésa también me la sé…  
H: Me sorprendió que no me dijera nada…y más cuando se dejó besar sin  
pudor delante de todo el mundo…Cuddy no es de ésas…  
W: ¿Entonces?...  
H: Fácil…El cabrón de Michael Roche no dejaba de mirarnos colorado como  
un centollo rabioso a punto de explotar.**

_**§[FLASHBACK 2: "Dicen que la venganza se sirve fría en bandeja de plata,  
y para Lisa Cuddy y Greg House, esa inesperada reunión de falsedad,  
representó su más clara oportunidad de poner los puntos sobre las íes.  
Cuando el lento terminó y lograron desengancharse, ella le dijo "Sígueme  
el juego ¿vale?"**_

_**MR: (adelantándose al peligro): ¡¡¡ Dra. Cuddy !!! ¡¡¡Cuánto tiempo!!! Está  
usted espléndida…  
C: Doctor Roche… es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de usted…  
Creo que conoce al Dr. House…  
MR: Nos hemos visto de pasada y a lo lejos…Creo recordar que la última  
vez fue en el laboratorio del Hospital de Trenton. Me sorprende que no le  
hayan detenido en la puerta…¿o es que ahora se permite la entrada de  
drogodependientes a los congresos médicos?  
H: ( sonríe sacando el puñal de su lengua): Sí…traigo una merca de  
primera…estaba considerando la posibilidad de hacer un buen negocio…  
pero hay demasiada competencia desleal…ya sabe…  
MR: ( sin darse por aludido): Tenía entendido que ya no ejercía usted la  
medicina  
H: Veo que las malas noticias se propagan con rapidez ¿eh?...  
MR: Sí, son como la peste ¿verdad?...( cambiando el tono al ver que su  
mujer se acercaba): ¡¡¡ Queridaaaaaaa !!!!!!! Permíteme que te presente a  
dos viejos conocidos… El doctor Gregory House y la doctora Lisa Cuddy…,  
trabajaron conmigo en Trenton…¡¡¡ No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ellos !!!  
(enfatizando): Ella es Cheryl Stanley, mi esposa  
C: Encantada…A su marido se le llenaba la boca hablando de usted…  
H: A sus pies señora… literalmente…He bebido un poco más de la  
cuenta…, espero que sepa disculparme si no logro conservar la  
verticalidad…  
ChS: (educada): No se preocupe…un día es un día…  
C: ¿Y cómo es que está usted aquí?...Creía que tampoco ejercía la  
medicina…  
ChS: (explica): Michael se encarga de la gestión de la farmacéutica…  
Menos trabajo, no hay guardias…  
MR: Todo sea por mi familia…La empresa va tan bien …No es cosa de  
descuidarla…Esperaba conocer al nuevo director del PPTH porque aún no  
han confirmado la composición de la comisión ejecutiva y ese hospital es  
uno de nuestros mejores clientes…Con suerte lograré ampliar el contrato  
de suministros con ellos y ganar una pasta…¿verdad querida?  
C:¡¡i Oh Michael, te veo fuera de onda...siempre has sido despistadillo para  
lo que te conviene!!!... Me temo que tendrás que tener algo más que suerte  
para mantener tu contrato dadas las circunstancias…  
MR: ( sorprendido): ¿A qué se refiere Dra. Cuddy?  
C: ( saboreando la revancha): Supongo que puedo adelantarte la noticia…  
Información privilegiada…¡¡¡Por los viejos tiempos!!!... Ya hay director en  
el PPTH…La tienes delante…Lo anunciarán en la jornada de clausura  
...Tenías razón Michael, me esperaba un futuro brillante...( tajante): Te  
puedes meter tus suministros donde te quepan…, cajita a cajita o cápsula  
a cápsula, como te vaya mejor…., porque lo primero que haré como  
directora de ese hospital será firmar la no renovación de todos los  
compromisos con la Farmacéutica Stanley…¡¡¡ Ah !!! y también te  
equivocas con respecto al Dr House…Ejerce la medicina… y muy bien…Es el  
nuevo jefe del departamento de diagnosis del PPTH…  
H: ( asiente con falsa humildad):Sí…Me daba no sé qué darme el pote tan  
rápido, pero no te preocupes Mich, en cuanto pueda te envío mi tarjeta,  
(mascullando y bajando la voz para que nadie más que Michael pudiera  
escucharle ):… con tus hábitos y tu edad tienes que tener la próstata más  
jodida que tu matrimonio pedazo de cabrón…(ya en tono normal, a  
Cuddy): ¿Crees que podríamos hacerle un descuento? (dirigiéndose a la  
esposa del patólogo): Señora, tiene usted mala cara… ¿le pasa algo?  
ChS: Llevo varios días con molestias…cosas de mujeres…  
H:¡¡¡ Ah no se preocupe!!!...Puede venir la semana que viene al PPTH y le  
hago un chequeo en un momento…  
ChS: Gracias doctor…es usted muy amable  
H: ( estoque): La amistad es lo primero, y yo haría lo que fuera por ayudar  
a la esposa de un amigo, no podemos olvidar cómo se portó con nosotros  
en Trenton ¿verdad Mich?..( a la mujer):. Además, conociendo al gilipollas  
de su marido, seguro que lo que tiene es un poco de gonorrea de nada…  
C: ( y descabello): Que tengan buena noche…Sácame de aquí Greg"]§**_

**CAPITULO 15**

**W: ¿Y luego fue cuando nos presentaron, verdad?  
H: Sí…es increíble que te acuerdes…  
W: Bueno en realidad, lo único que tengo claro en mi mente es la prisa que  
teníais por desaparecer…Cuddy dijo: "Espero que nos disculpe Dr Wilson  
pero aún nos queda trabajo que hacer esta noche"…y ya no os vi el pelo  
hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, cuando se cerró el kiosco...**

_**§[FLASHBACK: "Aunque ya habían expuesto sus planes delante de todos los jerifaltes de la sociedad médico-científica de New Jersey, esperaron a estar en la intimidad para volver a tocarse. La noche comenzó en un corretear de escaleras y pasillos por el complejo hotelero hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la doctora Cuddy. Una vez la puerta se cerró no hubo descanso. Ella se desnudó con rapidez, la seda de él feneció hecha jirones, siguieron dándose el lote hasta que, como en un reconocimiento militar, comprobaron que sus piezas dentales estaban completas y eran indemnes a su pasión.**_

_**H: ( mientras la abraza cae en la cuenta de… ): ¡¡¡Oh mierda !!!...¿Tienes  
condones?  
C: ( sonríe señalándole la mesilla con la mirada): Cortesía de la  
farmacéutica Stanley…Patrocinador Oficial de la Convención Médica  
"Stanley . por el sexo seguro"  
H: ( indignado a la par que preocupado): ¡¡¡Qué tío más imposible!!!...  
Además de hijoputa es hortera como él sólo…¿No se romperán verdad?  
¿No darán alergia en la po …?  
C: (tapándole la boca): Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis no seas neurótico, la farmacéutica es  
buena a pesar de sus directivos…( le pega un empujón y el nefrólogo se  
deja caer todo lo largo sobre la cama): ¡¡¡Relájate!!!  
H: ( termina de desnudarle y trepa sobre él hasta quedar anclada en el  
lugar más conveniente): ¿Así es como haces la selección del personal para  
el PPTH?  
C: ( animándole): Sólo espero que tu curriculum vitae esté a la altura…  
H: ( a lo Buzz Ligthyear , agarrándola por las caderas):¡¡¡ Hasta el infinito y más alláaaaaa!!!**_

_**[…]**_

_**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Greg House se paseaba desesperado por la  
habitación, tal y como su madre le trajo al mundo, ella le observaba  
divertida hasta el punto de hacerle sentir incómodo:**_

_**H:¡¡¡ No seas tan descarada !!!... ¿Se puede saber qué cojones miras?  
C: (sarcástica): No me hagas hacer un chiste fácil…Es obvio…Te miro a ti  
H: Sólo mi madre me miraba con esa cara, una mezcla de satisfacción y  
autosuficiencia, ¡¡¡ Y era cuando me bañaba a los tres años !!!  
C: ¡¡¡ Qué machismo!!! Esto es lo que hacéis los hombres a cada  
momento…Seguro que eras muy mono con tres años pero visto lo visto me  
gustas más ahora…¿Qué diablos buscas?  
H: (triunfante): ¡¡¡ Lo encontréeeeee !!!...(vuelve a la cama para dejar su  
integridad a cubierto)… ¡¡¡ Esto!!!  
C: ( se incorpora partiéndose de risa): Genio y figura…Sólo a ti se te ocurre  
traer canutos de maría a una convención médica  
H: No te creas que voy a ser él único que amanecerá colocado hoy…Srta.  
Tiquismiquis  
C: Lo sé …El resto del personal estará con la coca…,otro detallazo de  
Stanley Pharma…¡¡¡ y pensar que eres el pastillero oficial del reino…!!!  
(mirando el cigarrillo): ¿Son buenos?...¡¡¡ Anda, dame un poco!!!  
H: Toma…( en plan paternal): Pero no te quejes si te mareas…  
C: (fuma complaciente apurando al máximo, sonriendo porque ve que en  
ese momento es él quien la observa medio alelado): ¡¡¡¿Lo ves?!!!...Estás  
mirándome el pecho y no me quejo…  
H: ( empieza a juguetear haciendo un intento por rememorar sus tiempos  
de lactante): Me gustan tus peras…¡¡¡¡Qué le voy a hacer!!!!…  
C: ( viendo que estaba dispuesto a continuar la sesión): Para… para quieto  
un segundo…¡¡¡Te voy a quemar!!!...  
H: ( mordisqueándole la oreja): ¿Lo del trabajo iba en serio Cuddy? ¿O sólo  
era un farol para joderle?  
C: ( entre calada y calada): El puesto es tuyo Dr. House…Si es que lo  
quieres  
H: (La obliga a apagar el porro echándosele encima sin preguntar,  
apremiado por sus instintos): Vale...Acepto...( cauteloso): ¿No serás como  
las mantis religiosas, verdad?  
C: (simulando estar molesta le da un sonoro azote en su nalga):¡¡¡No hay  
tiempo para más, House…!!! En menos de una hora tenemos que estar en  
recepción…y por nuestro bien conviene que lo hagamos duchados y…  
vestidos.  
H: ( suelta un taco al sentir un picor inesperado en la retaguardia):  
¡¡¡¡Coñooooo!!!!...Bueeeno…(insiste mimoso): ¿Al menos me dejarás que te  
rubrique el contrato?  
C: (cede por fin): De acuerdo…(cáustica): Pero ten cuidado… no se te vaya  
a destintar la pluma"]§**_

**H: Que quede claro…, una y no más Wilson…Esta es la primera y la última  
vez que hablo de esto…espero no tener que arrepentirme y ver mi vida  
publicada por fascículos en el boletín interno del PPTH…En otras palabras,  
no se lo cuentes a Cameron…Mi servicio está ya lo suficientemente  
dinamitado como para darles más munición  
W: ( incrédulo): Pee pero, ¿Cómo sabes que hay problemas en tu servicio?  
H: ( carraspea): ¡ Otra vez el romanticismo ! ¡¡¡ ¿En qué mundo vives?!!! …  
Darwin… la ley del más fuerte…Llevan tres días a sus anchas campando  
por mis respetos, haciéndose ilusiones,pensando que papi va a tardar en  
volver… si es que vuelve…¿Crees que habrán conservado la decoración del  
despacho?  
W: House ¡¡¡ eres un caso!!!...Disculpa, voy a hacer café.**

**CAPITULO 16**

**Cuando James Wilson se metió en la cocina rondaba la medianoche, pero  
sabía que la sesión no había terminado. House estaba empeñado en  
desentrañar el Misterio de la Santísima Trinidad, encarnado claro está, en  
la segunda caja que recibió de su tía Sarah dos días antes. El oncólogo  
llenó hasta arriba el depósito de la cafetera con la esperanza de que House  
no reaccionara de manera iracunda al descubrir que alguien había  
removido sus papeles sin su permiso. La mirada penetrante y el profundo  
silencio con los que le obsequió cuando volvió al salón con el café le dejaron  
claro que, en esa ocasión, Greg House estaba tan herido como enfadado.  
James se limitó a sentarse y a mantener su boca cerrada lo que el  
nefrólogo interpretó como la entonación del mea culpa por parte su amigo.**

**Abrió el bote de vicodina, que hasta ese momento había permanecido  
intacto sobre la mesita del salón, y se metió una pastilla en la boca. La  
saboreó largamente, como si fuera una gominola de fresa, para finalmente  
hablar:**

**H: Tú y tu alma de portera…Debí suponer que no resistirías el suspense  
W: House…  
H: Te morías de ganas por saber si había más mierda en mi vida ¿eh?  
W: Sabes que no es eso…Estabas durmiendo…y no sabía qué hacer…  
H: ¡¡¡ Pues haberte ido al baño y…!!!  
W: ¡¡¡ No seas ordinario!!!  
H: ¡¡¡ Qué importa ya a estas alturas !!! Has disfrutado de todo el drama  
calderoniano en que se ha convertido mi vida esta semana…No tengo  
derecho a privarte del último acto.  
W: ¿De verdad crees que Lisa, tus lacayos, y yo nos hemos pasado tres  
días sin dormir para regocijarnos viéndote sufrir?  
H: Inconscientemente sí…  
W: ¡¡¡ Eres un cabrón!!!  
H: Sí…Soy el digno hijo de mi padre…Lástima que me odie tanto y no sepa  
que la saga continúa a buen nivel  
W: Te equivocas House…Tu padre no te odia…  
H: ¡¡¡ Coño, Albert Einstein !!!  
W: Si mi padre me odiara no guardaría esas carpetas en su buhardilla  
durante años…( duro):¡¡¡ Míralas y míralas bien !!**

**Gregory House estaba a punto de confirmar más que nunca su axioma de  
cabecera. La caja contenía al menos tres álbumes..."Más fotos familiares",  
pensó con desgana. Pero la expresión de su cara cambió al ver que estaba  
equivocado…No eran fotos…Eran los borradores de sus ponencias en la  
Facultad de Medicina, sus trabajos de investigación, incluso los artículos  
publicados en el "Medical". Referencias de prensa, la suscripción al boletín  
Mensual de la revista "Nefrología Hoy", y más documentación que desistió  
de mirar debido al estado de confusión en el que entró al ver todo aquello.  
Wilson decidió no presionarle y se limitó a rellenarle la taza de café**

**H: (admite no sin cierto apuro): Hubiera preferido mil veces que me  
abofeteara…  
W: ( racionalizando aquella situación): Sí… "Mi padre me pega porque me  
odia". Así sería todo más sencillo de explicar, ¿verdad?  
H: ( asiente): Los peores golpes son los que no dejan marca Wilson…(lleno  
de dudas): y en este momento no sé qué pensar…  
W: House…Tú mejor que nadie sabes que las cosas no son blancas o  
negras, la mayoría de las veces son grises. Puede que tu padre no haya  
utilizado medios muy pedagógicos para educarte, pero supongo que tú  
tampoco le diste facilidades. Es tu padre y te quiere.  
H: ¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho?  
W: ¡¡¡Demonios House !!!...¿Es qué no lo ves?...Lo acabas de decir hace un  
momento…¡¡¡ Tu padre es exactamente igual que tú!!!  
H: ¿Un cabrón desalmado y egocéntrico?  
W: Un tipo que jamás da su brazo a torcer porque cree que siempre tiene  
razón…o porque sabe que no la tiene…,pero que aun así no desiste…, ya  
sea por trivialidades, ponerse una puta bata, o por cosas más  
importantes…,aunque por ello pueda ir a la cárcel, pierda la vida, o sus  
amigos queden en mala situación…  
H: ¿Y qué más?  
W: Un tío que prefiere la soledad porque dice ser un espíritu libre, pero que  
en realidad le teme al compromiso más que a sí mismo  
H: ¡¡¡Ya tardaba en salir el tema de nuevo!!!  
W: Sí…Mira tú por dónde…Me fastidia ver a mis amigos infelices sólo por  
cabezonería…o por miedo...Y tú te cagas en los pantalones cada vez que  
una situación implica ir más allá de un caso clínico  
H: ( intentando herirle): Claro…Nunca voy más allá…Pero salvo a más  
pacientes que tú  
W: ( sonríe captando su intención): No vas a atraparme por ese lado…  
Cuddy…  
H: ( enfadado sale por los cerros de Úbeda): ¡¡¡ Si tanto te gusta Cuddy  
tíratela de una vez y no me jodas con los rollos psicológicos de siempre !!!  
W: (retándole): Ten por seguro que lo haré si tú no haces lo que debes.  
H: ( curioso): ¿Es una apuesta? ¿Piensas que no puedo cepillármela?...200  
pavos a que se le caen las bragas en cuanto me vea aparecer por la oficina  
W: ( más que harto): House…No estoy hablando de sexo…Estoy hablando  
de que nos respetes…y te respetes.  
H: ( burlón): ¿El respeto consiste en ponerme una bata?  
W: ( niega): No…pero las formas importan…  
H: ( una verdad como un templo): Llevar bata no me va a hacer mejor  
médico  
W: ( otra): Ni peor tampoco…¿Por qué crees si no que tu padre no te  
consultó lo del cáncer?**

**Greg House se quedó callado …, de repente un presentimiento se apoderó  
de él, y fue como siempre, un fogonazo estallando en su cerebro.**

**H: ( nervioso): ¿Dónde está el informe médico de mi madre?  
W: ( cansado): Ahí…Junto con los papeles de la otra caja  
H: (más alterado, casi atropellando las preguntas): ¿Leíste todo el  
informe?¿Te fijaste en el membrete? ¿Viste quién lo firmaba?  
W: ( resopla): ¡¡¡¡ Por el amor de Dios!!!…Sabes que no…Había pasado todo  
el día conduciendo, estaba cansado y para rematar encima tuve que  
soportar las impertinencias de un cojo tarado…¿Qué importancia tiene  
quien firme el dichoso informe?  
H: Haz el favor de traérmelo…  
W: (obedece entre el fastidio y la curiosidad): Tómalo… pero no busques  
puzzles donde no los hay…  
H: ( confirma su pálpito): Mira…El informe lo firma Philiph Sheridan…¿Te  
suena?  
W: Ehhhhhhhhhh…sí…Creo que es el Jefe del Servicio de Nefrología del  
Boston Memorial…  
H: ¿Y por qué iría mi madre a Boston viviendo en Illinois?  
W: ¿Porque Sheridan es un buen nefrólogo?  
H: O porque es un buen nefrólogo que estudió en la Johns Hopkins con  
alguien que tú conoces…  
W: (ojiplático): ¡¡¡La llamada extraña de la que me hablaste hace tres  
meses!!!  
H: ( asiente): Le hice el diferencial de su paciente por teléfono  
W: ( serio, apremiándole): ¿Cuál fue el diagnóstico? ¿Qué le dijiste a  
Philiph?  
H: (roto, tragándose las lágrimas): Le dije "Tío, puedes ir llamando al  
forense para adelantar los trámites porque la palma"…**

**CAPITULO 17**

**El ****sábado [24 de Noviembre de 2007]**** por la mañana Gregory House se  
despertó con el canto del gallo, se metió en el aseo y fue más parsimonioso  
que de costumbre en el ritual de su higiene personal, consciente de que. si  
el órdago que había meditado durante toda la noche no salía bien, su vida  
se iría al carajo, como el chorro de agua por la cañería del WC. Agradeció  
que Wilson estuviera roncando como un hipopótamo cuando, sigiloso,  
atravesó el salón. Cogió su coche y salió flechado. Destino, el parking del  
PPTH**

**Por las horas que eran, apenas había gente en las admisiones del hospital,  
y tal y como quería, no le fue difícil pasar desapercibido. Entró en el  
despacho de su jefa y no le sorprendió demasiado verla durmiendo en el  
sofá."No tiene remedio", pensó, y se sentó a esperar en la butaca de la  
doctora. Sabía que estaba contra las cuerdas, y lo que encontró en la  
carpeta que ella tenía sobre la mesa no hizo más que alentar esa  
sensación. Suspiró. No iba a ser una conversación sencilla. Pero él la  
abordaría como siempre. De la única forma posible, a tumba abierta.**

**Cuando Cuddy despertó no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa al  
encontrársele allí. Inconscientemente se atusó el peinado y se compuso el  
maltrecho traje de chaqueta de lino que llevaba.**

**H: No te apures, estás bien, pero esos tacones tan altos te joderán los pies.  
C:¿Qué hora es?...¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.Creía que no era necesario  
decirte que podías tomarte unos días libres…  
H: Son las cinco y media. Es sábado. Vine porque quería verte dormir…Y  
no necesito días libres…A menos que pretendas que sean perpetuos.  
C: ( suspira): Levanta tu precioso culo de mi silla, por favor.  
H: (obedece y toma asiento frente a ella): Gracias…por todo lo que has  
hecho esta semana…, por lo que habéis hecho…  
C: ( le corta): No tienes por qué agradecerme nada.  
H: Quiero hacerlo.  
C: ( le ataja): Tú no has venido de madrugada al hospital para darme las  
gracias…(inflexible): Tú no das las gracias ni al sol que te ilumina…  
H: ( bajando la mirada porque sabe que ella tiene toda la razón, va directo  
al grano): Necesito saber cuál es mi situación aquí…O me despides o  
dimito. Pero me da la sensación de que se me ha terminado el plácet.  
C: ( decide no mentir): ¿Sabes por qué he dormido aquí?... He estado  
trabajando… poniendo al día un montón de trabajo administrativo que  
tenía atrasado…  
H: (hiriente): Claro…El bebé Plainsboro necesita a su mamá…A falta de  
otro…  
C: ( en tono más triste que ofendido): Haré como que no he oído ese último  
comentario…( saca algo de la carpeta que tiene encima de la mesa y  
prosigue): … y también he estado sopesando qué era lo era más  
importante, si esto, ( le enseña la famosa foto de los dos), o la carta de  
despido que redacté nada más llegar aquí ayer por la tarde…  
H: ( expectante): ¿Y cuál ha sido el veredicto…? ¿Inocente o culpable?  
C: (resignada): Yo no quiero despedirte.Y tú no quieres dimitir.  
H: Quedamos en tablas…( viendo su expresión saca conclusiones): Pero quieres una disculpa…  
C: ( agobiada): No quiero nada…quiero…Quiero no sentirme culpable  
cuando te miro.  
H: (confundido): ¿Culpable?  
C: Quiero saber, necesito saber que hago lo que debo. Y en estos últimos  
tres años sé… Dios sabe que no he hecho lo que debía…¡¡¡ Y da  
gracias!!!...Pero eso me hace sentir culpable…  
H: ( cauteloso): ¿Estás hablando del trabajo?  
C:…Estoy hablando de la vida House…  
H: ( entrando en materia, golpea su muslo con la mano): Estás hablando de  
esto, de mi talón de Aquiles (1)… (se levanta, echa la llave de la puerta del  
despacho y tira su bastón, va andando trabajosamente hasta su asiento  
pero permanece de está muy enfadado intenta no desfasar):…¡¡¡Deja de mirarte en el espejo del egoísmo y la autocompasión!!!¡¡¡Métetelo en la cabeza de una puta vez, no te debo ni me debes nada!!!...  
C: ( con los ojos llorosos y boquiabierta intenta defenderse): Eso no es  
justo House…Yo…  
H: (la interrumpe sin miramiento alguno pero no por crueldad sino para  
hacerla reaccionar): ¿Y cuándo hay justicia en la vida?...Lo hecho, hecho  
está…Pero el sentirte frustrada permanentemente no te ayuda…ni en el  
trabajo… ni en la vida  
C: (intentando no perder los nervios por completo): No estoy frustrada…  
H: ( sin descanso): Frustrada y culpable…sí. Pero no culpable por mi  
cojera…Culpable por lo que pasó aquella noche en el laboratorio de  
Trenton…  
C: (suplicando): Por favor…deja eso…  
H: ¿Crees que no lo sé?...¿Crees que para mí fue fácil ?...Sabía las  
consecuencias que conllevaría…¿ y qué?...Hice lo que tenía que hacer.  
C: ( sin ocultar las lágrimas que fluyen sin cortapisas): Pues imagínate lo  
que yo pasé…La vuelta precipitada a mi casa, las explicaciones, la  
vergüenza…Afortunadamente, me ayudaron en todo lo que necesité. Me apoyaron sin hacer preguntas incómodas… Todavía estoy en deuda con ellos...Aunque no creas, mi madre me retiró la palabra por una semana...estaba furiosa, dolida porque no fui capaz de decírselo y no pudo estar conmigo cuando ...cuando ocurrió...  
H: (asiente y recuerda lecciones lejanas de personas cercanas): Tu madre…¡¡¡Qué gran mujer!!!...La mía solía decir que los seres humanos somos una sucesión de aciertos y errores…y cada acierto y error se apunta con una muesca en el corazón…El problema es que, a veces, hay tantas muescas y son tan profundas que pueden pararte el corazón y matarte…, matarte en vida. Has de aprender a cicatrizar las tuyas…  
C: ( sonríe porque ve adónde quiere llegar): Tengo un amigo que dice que  
soy una neurótica insatisfecha que le cierra las puertas al amor…  
H: ( socarrón): ¡¡¡ Qué bonito!!!...Yo tengo otro que dice que soy un cagón  
insufrible y arrogante incapaz de querer ni a mi propia sombra…(pregunta  
aun sabiendo la contestación): ¿Crees que está en lo cierto?  
C: ( asiente): Eres un tipo arrogante e insufrible, sí.  
H: ( pícaro): ¿Y qué podemos hacer para demostrar a nuestros respectivos  
amigos que están equivocados?  
C: ( sin saber la respuesta): ¿Vivir sin miedo?…**

**A esas alturas ambos se han levantado y se miran embobados…Él la besa  
obviando cualquier cautela viendo que no le detiene… Enlace largo y  
agridulce, reconociendo sus respectivos sabores, mientras impregna sus  
dedos en las lágrimas de ella. Intentando tranquilizarla, continúa  
inspeccionando su cuello, juega con su melena mientras calcula sus  
necesidades, sus labios bajan para perderse en el Canal de su Mancha en  
tanto las manos se entretienen midiendo su talle, auditando sus  
prioridades…Conversan en un susurro procaz mientras sube el termómetro  
de las ganas:**

**H: ( jugando con el cierre de su sostén): ¿Aún buscas un donante?  
C: ( directa, sabiendo cómo van a acabar): House esto no se arregla con un  
polvo …  
H: ( con intención): Lo sé…Pero relaja un huevo…  
C: ( dándole la réplica, mientras va regalando donaire): O los dos…  
H: ( sin cortarse, como un granuja filibustero, registrando al Sur): Además  
estás ovulando…, y no veas la ilusión que me hace meter sin gomita…¡¡¡  
Por fin podré chinchar a Wilson !!!  
C: ( fingiendo estar horrorizada): ¡¡¡ No puedo imaginarme qué tipo de  
especie rara engendraríamos !!!  
H: ( entre besos y risas, prescinden de la posición vertical): Desde luego,  
una mejor que la de tu querido 613 …  
C: (al tiempo que se deja desnudar tumbada sobre el sofá del despacho):  
House…  
H: (batallando con su ropa interior): ¿¿¿¿Sí????  
C: ( meridiana): No te hagas ilusiones…No pienso hacer realidad la rima  
H: ( desabrochándose el cinturón decidido, dándole a entender que ya no  
había lugar para el arrepentimiento): Ya lo veremos doctora…ya lo  
veremos….**

**[….]**

**Tres horas más tarde, casi a las nueve de la mañana, el doctor House  
atravesaba la recepción como si nada, camino de los vestuarios. Wilson le  
abordó nervioso:**

**W:¡Buenos días House!  
H: Muy buenos, ciertamente. Eres una puta alcahueta casamentera ¿lo  
sabías?...  
W: Sí…Pero ha funcionado…  
H: ¡ No jodas! ¿Ahora también eres la pitonisa Lola?  
W: No House…Pero para evitar suspicacias convendría que te subieras la  
cremallera…  
H: Fallo logístico…Pero no pienses que vas a ser la madrina de la boda…No  
soy de los que se casan  
W: Lo sé. Por eso no te he pedido matrimonio… Por cierto ¿no me dijiste  
ayer que no te ibas a bajar los pantalones ante Cuddy para darle  
satisfacción?  
H: Sí, pero ya sabes ¿no?  
W: ( asiente): Todo el mundo miente…  
H: ( con una sonrisa malévola): ¡¡¡ Ah, no se te olvide, me debes 200  
pavos!!!**

**CAPITULO 18**

**No habían vuelto a hablar de House desde la discusión que tuvieron el  
miércoles anterior, durante el viaje de regreso a Princeton, justo después  
del entierro de la madre de su jefe. Tácitamente quedó claro que fomentar  
aún más la adicción del nefrólogo traería consecuencias más nefastas de  
las que habían conocido hasta el momento. Además, tenían una nueva  
situación, o al menos eso sentían, una situación de fuerza ante su superior  
jerárquico que les permitía dar una rotunda negativa sin temor a sufrir  
represalias. Lisa Cuddy lo dejó bien claro cuando les reunió en el despacho  
aquel viernes por la tarde: "Esta es la historia de un nuevo paciente.  
Supongo que podréis encargaros vosotros hasta nueva orden"…**

**Aunque House no conocía estas circunstancias, cuando el sábado por la  
mañana entró en su despacho, un sólo vistazo le bastó para confirmar que  
la advertencia de Wilson no fue exagerada. La estancia se había convertido  
prácticamente en un cuadro tríptico, donde no es que reinara precisamente  
el espíritu de los mosqueteros. Las sillas de sus empleados se colocaban en  
la mesa lo suficientemente separadas…"¿Necesidad de espacio?...No, no  
era eso", reflexionó el doctor. Cameron había ocupado la zona del PC,  
Foreman la de historiales y papeleos y Chase…Chase no tenía una  
ubicación definida. Se sentó en su butaca y comprobó aliviado que  
habían completado las pruebas del último paciente. Sonrió triunfante. No  
era ALD. Sólo un problema de conducta. Sobre la mesa ya tenía todo el  
historial de otro enfermo. Abrió la cajonera de su escritorio, y entre el  
desorden, convenientemente camuflado, encontró un bote de vicodina con  
una nota :"Sé lo que se siente al perder a un ser querido. Besos. ****ALLISON****".  
Sólo había una razón para que sus lacayos escondieran sus pastillas,  
entendió al instante que tendría que convertirse en Pulgarcito y salió  
disparado a por el libro del Lupus, allí encontró el segundo: "Sé lo que se  
siente al perder a una madre y no poder despedirse…Lo siento****. ROBERT****".  
Aún le quedaba el tercero, le bastó mirar el cajón de los archivos: "Sé lo  
que yo sentiría si me hubiera pasado lo mismo…****ERIC****"…**

**Sonrió y puso las notas con sus respectivos frascos alineados en lugar  
visible para sus pupilos. Le daba lo mismo lo que pensaran …¿Quién era  
Greg House en realidad?...Un médico, un lisiado, un ególatra, un hombre  
herido, un loco…probablemente todas esas cosas …y ninguna. Supuso que  
nunca sabría, ni querría saber, la respuesta correcta, porque precisamente  
era esa curiosidad la que le mantendría vivo hasta el fin de sus días. Fue  
consciente más que nunca de que era esclavo de su pasado y dueño de su  
futuro. En eso , en definitiva, consistía la libertad.**

**Cuando los patitos aparecieron 15 minutos más tarde en el despacho, se  
quedaron perplejos, y no pudieron evitar mirarse en un triple sentimiento  
de traición al ver lo que había sobre la mesa. Pero fue más chocante lo que  
vieron más allá, un hombre en bata blanca que apoyado en su bastón,  
había desarrollado con asombrosa profusión una serie de datos sobre la  
pizarra de diagnosis, y que ni siquiera se molestó en girarse cuando les  
oyó entrar, tan sólo se limitó a decir: ****"¡¡¡DIAGNÓSTICO DIFERENCIAL,  
GENTE!!!"**

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**


End file.
